Angel? Really?
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: Rouge is a not so ordnary life that has a whole lot of connections to the Hero world. What happens when she lands herself at Sky High? She does meet a whole group of new people and attains a new love. WarrenOC
1. First Day

"Welcome to Sky High. I am the current President of the school, Layla, and if you follow me then I can give you a tour of the school that will lead to Power Placement," This Layla chick said.

She had dirt red hair and a smile that I though was permanently plastered to her face. Bet you any money that she was a tree hugger and had some sort of power related to the earth.

So as she showed us the whole school- but I barely took notice or cared about what she had shown or told us-, we ended up at the gym where there was a guy dressed up in a blue coaches uniform stood. Around the floor there was a wall that divided the floor of the gym to the seats. Probably for safety reasons.

"Okay, I have gone through this before, so don't sweat it," Layla said reassuringly.

"What is your power anyway?" some random first year asked.

"I can manipulate plants," Score one for Rouge!

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell y'all about myself. Well, for one, my name is Rouge l'Ange de la mort. Yes, I have French in my bloodline. My power is… well you'll find that out when I get placed. The reason I came here was because of my parents. I have a long line of terrible run ins with people I wish to forget.

My mother is the beautiful Red Siren and my father is the blazing Phoenix Fire. Both very powerful people that has saved countless lives. Behind the scenes they are known as Angelina l'Ange rouge and Antonio de la mort. My mother is known as the Siren because of her power to manipulate the minds of anyone, her beautiful visage, melodic voice, and the way she traps people. My father is known as the Phoenix Fire because of he can fly, heal, create and manipulate fire, so he is basically like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four- which I have met before- but picture a Phoenix when flying.

From my mother is where I got my creamy porcelain skin, silky long black hair, beautiful figure, and all the other features. On my dad's side was where I got the personality and eyes from- black with the ring of red.

Okay, back to the present. Coach Boomer had gone through everyone and it was finally my turn. Well it wasn't really a shocker to everyone else seeing as though I was the only one left standing at the entrance of the gym.

"Rouge l'Ange de la mort. Says here that you are going for your junior year, a little late to be at a new school isn't it?" he teased.

Okay, now I have a serious dislike for the man. I just rolled my eyes at him and clicked the gum in my mouth. I walked up onto the platform and just gazed nonchalantly at the coach. Since I didn't pay attention to what had happened before hand, I really didn't know what to do, but it wasn't like I showed it.

"What is your power?" he asked.

"I copy,"

"What?"

"**C. O. P. Y.**" I spelt out for him as though he were slow or something. I think he was, by the look on his face, I think he is retarded or something.

"I heard you the first time, but care to explain that more?"

"I can look at a person and copy their power," I sighed but wasn't finished. Boomer was about to say something, but I cut him off with the rest of my explanation. "I can copy and strengthen or decrease the amount of power when I release it. When I know the power, I also store it in a little memory bank so that I can use it again at will later on. Plus I have a few powers that are my own," I crossed my arms and stared at the bewildered faces around me.

"Show us," I sighed and rolled my eyes. But if I must.

"**GOT IT NOW!**" I shouted using Coach Boomers power times two. So this literally blew him away. I also think that the room shook a little.

"**HERO!**" was what he boomed, but a little quieter than mine.

I shrugged and walked off the platform. The bell rang that signaled that first period was over. A few people congratulated me and awed at my power but I could care less. This wasn't anything new to me, got used to the praise when you have parents like mine.

I walked with my new schedule in hand and walked the way towards second period- Mad Science with Mr. Medulla. On the way I was stopped by a group of people. Hippie girl was there and was the one who stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Layla. These are my friends," She introduced me.

The first one was Will Stronghold- Layla's boyfriend. He had super strength and could fly. There was a little familiarity there, but I can't remember what it was.

Next to him was Zach he could glow. I could have guessed with the bright colors that he wore. Though I really didn't see the point to a glowing anatomy.

Beside him was Magenta. Yeah, guessed with all the purple she was wearing. Her power was shape shifting, though she could only shift into a guinea pig. I could see that there was a little spark between her and Zach, must be together.

Then Layla introduced me to Ethan. He could melt. Weird, I know. But I have seen weirder.

"Hey, where is Warren?" Layla wondered out-loud.

"He went to class right after placement," Ethan informed us all.

"Who's Warren?" I asked slightly out of place.

"Oh! Warren Peace. You'll meet him at lunch," Layla told me.

The warning bell rung and we all said our goodbyes and see ya later before we headed off to class. I conveniently had this class with Will.

_"At least I don't have to walked around the place like an idiot"_ I thought to myself.

We didn't talk the way there I just followed him. There really is something familiar about him, but what?

When I reached the classroom and saw who the teacher was, I bit back a laugh. It looked like he had a butt surgically placed on the back of his head.

"Ah, Mr. Stronghold, Ms. Ange, will you kindly take your seats so we can continue on with our lesson?"

Will hurried to his seat while I just took my time finding a place to sit- though the only place was beside Will. This irked Mr. Medulla a little, but I guess he let it slide.

"Now, today we will be creating a Ray gun," Then he went on about what the perks are, how to assemble one perfectly without it backfiring when you used it, and what you shouldn't do. Then, he left us to make one on our own with our partner- the person beside us.

"Okay," I said and faced Will.

He looked a little lost and tried to fit pieces together, but with the knowledge that I have, I knew that he was doing it wrong. So I stopped his hand before he placed the power source in the wrong spot and the whole thing would explode.

"Stop, if you put that there the whole thing would blow up in our faces and permanently remove our eye brows." I took the power source and put it on the tabletop. I disassembled the whole thing and told him what he did wrong. "Okay, if you put that there, it wouldn't have been a ray gun, but a bubble gun and those are like completely opposite. That wouldn't get the job done the way you want it too. Here let me do this," I waved my hand on top of all the pieces and they all started to assemble right before our very eyes. I saw the look of amazement and his mouth about to say something, but I cut him off, "Yes, I met a techno path before."

The bell rang for lunch and Mr. Medulla reluctantly gave us a passing grade before dismissing the class.

Now, this time when Will and I walked it wasn't silent. We were on the topic on our lives when we reached our destination, the cafeteria. We split up after that; he went to the group while I went to the lunch line.

After I had gotten all that I wanted to eat, I walked over to the group and sat down. We all chatted, goofed off and cracked a joke here and there; it was as though I had known them my whole life. I had actually opened up to them this quick.

"Hey Rouge, your name is French right?" Ethan inquired.

"Mhm," was the sound I made cause I really couldn't say anything since I was taking a sip of my juice.

"Then what does it mean?"

"_Red, the angel of death_," I answered.

"Whoa, dark," was what Zach said out loud. That kinda earned him a slap on the arm from Magenta.

"Eh, it's nothing major," I lied and hid very well.

"Anyways," Layla said breaking the little silence spell that was cast over the table. "Where did you go to school before here Rouge,"

"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters in San Francisco," I responded with.

"Cool… Hey Warren!" Layla waved to someone behind me.

I turned around and met a very intimidating lad behind me. Alluring smoky brown eyes, perfect tan skin, defined body tone that you could see even though he had layers of clothing on, long shoulder length brown hair with a single streak of crimson in it. I could tell what his power was without even asking.

Pyro.

" _C'est très magnifique_," I breathed out.

"Warren, this is Rouge. Rouge this is Warren," Layla introduced us,

"Hey," he said curtly.

"Allo," I said with my slight French accent that lured most males. Sometimes I hate my mom's power.

He sat down across from me and started to read. I stared off into space, but didn't notice that I was staring at Warren.

"What are you looking at?" He asked rudely. He had the annoyed and angry vibe coming off of him. I either caused it, or he just wasn't having the best of days. Eh, I can't tell.

"Nothing," I said and turned from him. I could distinctly hear him huff.

Well ain't that rude. Let's see if I can annoy him a hell of a lot more. I smirked and clicked a new piece of gum.

* * *

So there is the first part. Sorry if it sucks a little. I'll change it when the whole thing is over. Tell me what you think of my story. 


	2. Fight, STC, and Club Haven

"Why don't you just jump off the side of the school and die?!" Warren shouted at me.

"Hmm… something I am starting to think of doing, but I _hardly_ doubt I will be doing in the next few days. If I have to see your butt ugly face even more than I have to I going to have to seriously reconsider your life expectancy," I shot back. Okay, so most of the things I said were lies, but you lie when you're in a heated argument. No pun intended.

"Oh cause you are so strong. You could take me down in one shot I bet ya," he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and bring it," I challenged.

"Fi-" He was about to agree, but Will just had to cut in. Okay, if it was Layla, I would have known cause she has the last brawls, but I think that she forced Will to do it.

"There will be no fighting. Now, lets all just calm down and get to class. We have Save the Citizen next. You might be able to sort it out there," He suggested.

"Whatever," Warren muttered and headed to wards the gym.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and walked a distance away from Warren.

Okay, it has been a week and a half since I started the school and the relationship between Warren and I had become a little _platonic_. What started out as a few harmless pranks turned into verbal wars that no day would go by without. We aren't really on _good terms_ with one another.

The guys have found a few ways to stop us from bringing the school down. One is getting Will to lift us away from each other. Another is Layla and her Hippie ways. And… uh… I think that's all. Well I just forget at the moment, I'll get back to you when I remember them.

"Peace, Stronghold you're hero. Ange, Crimson you're the villains. Go in the back and change," Coach Boomer shouted the teams. Okay, I still despise that man. Why can't he get a change of clothes? I mean, there should be a law for a man to wear shorts that **short**. I think I should use some of my abilities to get him into something that doesn't show too much.

Now Janie Crimson is an okay girl. I have her in a few of my classes and have gotten acquainted with her. Her power is she that she can create water from the amount there is in the air, and has the element of air. With the element of air, she has the heightened sense of hearing and could hear things that are far away with the airwaves. This element can come in very handy with a pyro that needs oxygen to create fire and stop an all American boy from flying to his target. If that doesn't work, she can just freeze.

"Janie, you take Fly boy, and I'll take the hot head, got it?"

"Yup,"

"Then let's go," we left the change room and walked onto the field.

"You have three minutes. **SAVE THE CITIZEN**!" was what Boomer… well…boomed and the buzzer went.

What happened immediately was Warren started to charge fireballs at me. I used one of my many abilities to change the molecular structure of the fireballs to turn them into water balls. Then I just shot them back at him. But it didn't seem to faze him.

_Crap, fire and water are elemental opposites though. They're neutral when used against each other. I need quick thinking here!_

While all this was happening, Janie and Will were going at it. When will tried to fly to the dummy, Janie would use the air that was surrounding him to take him off course and throw him into something. Mostly the wall of Plexiglas or things on the course like the dumpster, or even Warren.

There was a minute and a half left on the board. Janie and I had this in the bag. Every move they shot at us would just be turned around and shot back at them.

_Wait! Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ I disabled the lights for as long as I needed. _This will end up both beautiful and with Janie and me as the winners._ I focused on creating a large water ball. I could see in the dark so I knew where my target was. I whispered for Janie to come over. So quietly walked over and I told her of my plan.

With the water ball growing larger, Janie used the water in the air to add to my already large ball. Remember, it was still dark, but I don't see why Zach hasn't started to glow yet. Anyways, when the water was big enough, I threw it into the air and let it start to fall; Janie quickly manipulated the air and started freezing the temperature. I quickly sent a few dozen water balls in Warren's direction, and then helped with the cooling of the temperature.

Now, when the room was way below water freezing, I turned the lights back on and left everyone in awe. The buzzer was frozen, and so was everywhere else. There was snow falling from the ceiling and everything was sparkling. I smirked and walked over to the now frozen Warren.

"A little cold isn't it?" I teased at his frozen state.

I think that the clock started to run again and buzzed. We won.

"Villains win," Boomer announced. "Can you please defrost my gym now?"

I shrugged and flicked my hand. Everything was like it was before and everyone was back to normal. Both teams walked back to change and went back to their seats.

"That was awesome!" Zach complimented as I sat down next to Magenta.

"Thanks,"

"And nice end there. The place looked beautiful, even if for a small period of time," Mage added to Zach's compliment.

A few other groups went till the bell signaling the end of the day went.

"So we all going to hang out tonight at my place?" Will asked. The group agreed except for Warren and me.

"No, I have to work today," Warren and I said in unison. We looked at each other and glared.

"Maybe next time then," Layla said trying to brighten up the mood.

We boarded the bus and then went our separate ways. Like I could care less about where he went. _Pfft_.

The slow walk was boring. Very boring. I already memorized every single detail there is about the walk home then to work, or the walk from the house to the bus stop to the school. I had basically memorized every single thing there is to this boring town. I bet you that I could walk through this whole town with my eyes closed.

_Man, I seem to be betting a lot lately._

I put in my earphones and turned up one of the rehearsal songs needed tonight. Okay, since I never really told you what I did, did I? I didn't even tell you that I had a job either. Okay then, I will just tell you know.

_Hey-lo there and I work at the Haven club downtown. I am a waitress, bartender, and every once in a while- when the guys in the house band actually think to learn the music- I am the nightly entertainment. Yup, I am one talented little person in the quaint little package that I come in._

All I can do is hope and pray that no one I know will be there. I am just adjusting to everything and all.

_Okay, so that is a tiny lie that I tell myself._

"Red! Hurry up! You only have time to change, grab your stuff, and a snack before you are late!" I heard mom yell at me when I just got in the door.

"Okay mom!" I ran up the stairs and quickly changed into one of my uniforms- tight black leather mini skirt, black collared top that was cut off three inches below my chest and had the club's logo on the left side. I added some lace leggings to go underneath, assorted jewelry, and put on a pair of black stiletto heels. I grabbed my change bag- not the one that holds coins- and ran down the stairs.

Now I know what you may all be thinking out there. _Boy, isn't she a slut._ Well when you have a pervy club owner like the one I work for, you kinda have to go by his style or else you'll get fired. So I bare with it and just do what I have to.

"Ro, what about make-up and hair?" My mom asked. Sometimes I wonder how old she really is, cause to me she acts like she is still a teen. But that is what is cool about my mom; she is down to earth with these sorts of things. Plus she also looks like she is just in her late twenties.

"I'll just use that one obnoxious girls power and do them," Mom handed me a paper bag with a few food items and I was out the door. Doing exactly what I told my mom, i used one of my abilities and curled my hair and put on some natural looking make-up with the added red lipstick.

I only had five minutes before I would be late- again- and the club was a twenty-minute walk away, so I ran for it. I know I should have just used either a teleporting power, super speed, or some other fast ability to get me there, but I am stupid and act before I think and just ran like a normal person, in heels, no, stilettos to be exact.

"Please don't break on me," was what I pleaded in my head.

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Rebecca- the manager- counted as she watched the second hand tick on her watch.

"I'm here!" I exclaimed right before she would have deemed me with late. I panted and walked over to the bar counter where she was waiting.

"Right on time, and not a second late. On first shift you are waiting and passing out their orders. After your break you will perform the songs then go to the bar and help Brock out," Rebecca informed me then went in the back.

There really wasn't a lot to do since it was only four thirty, the real bustle wouldn't start till six. So during the hour and a half of nothing to do, I convinced Pete- a cook- to make a burger and fries for me on him and persuaded Brock to give me a root beer. Now I know I could have just used my discount, but like I cleared with you a few moments ago, I ain't all that bright when I need, want, or have to do something.

I ate and served the few people who actually came this early. I was about to walk and greet the new customers, when I heard who they were.

"You guys, I really think we should have invited Rouge to come," Layla said with the hint of guilt in her tone.

"Well at least you could come Warren. Ironic how a pipe burst and flooded the whole restaurant," Ethan pointed.

"I could care less if she came or not, and I'm still wondering why I came," Warren mumbled.

"Oh come off it, we came here to have fun and your not going to spoil it. We'll make you loosen up," Mage stated.

_Great._ They all walked over to one of my tables. _Damn, now I actually have to go over to them._

I sighed and walked over. I plastered a smile and took my notepad out.

"Hello and welcome to the Club Haven where it is Heaven on earth. My name is blah, blah, blah. I am really sick of this boring introduction they make us say. So what'll it be?" I asked.

"Rouge?" they all asked…well I couldn't actually figure out what they were all feeling cause they were all different.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I mock snapped but still maintained my friendly smile.


	3. Preforming

"No. We didn't know you worked here,"

"Layla, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I'll tell you in due time, but for now what would y'all like?" They ordered their drinks and some also ordered a few things of food.

By this time the club had began to start pumping. There were people dancing on the dance floor, people talking obnoxiously loud and tried to get heard over the music, and the tables were all filled. Dang, my feet are so going to hurt tonight.

"Okay gang, I'll get your orders," I walked towards the counter, and managed to get groped by some early drunk teens.

_Oh that's so not going to fly with me_.

I turned and plastered a sexy smirk. He actually thought that I liked it cause he started to get closer. The aroma of alcohol stung my nasal cavities. _Blech._ I smiled sweetly and grabbed his 'package'. **Hard.**

He winced and tried to look away but I forced him to look at me.

" Now what you did wasn't very wanted. How do you like being groped now, huh? Now, for future reference do not- by any circumstances- do that to someone without them wanting you to or else you will be circumcised," I said with a plastic smile and a sickly sweet voice.

I could hear the low laughter when I had reached the counter. I handed Brock the receipt- orders- and walked off to do a couple more tables. I did what a usual waitress would do, take orders, get orders made, hand their orders, clean up. This went on for a few hours till my break. I did get some perverted customers, but they tipped well. It's not like I would have given them the time of day, I just needed some of that money.

When my break did finally roll around, I had to use that for practice and costume change. I grabbed my change bag and took over the bathroom- staff bathroom cause there were a lot of girls with small bladders today. So I had changed into a red lace tank top with a ripped up black t-shirt on top, black flowy lacy skirt, black knee high boots that had an intricate hollow red dragon design, black lace fingerless gloves, and put on some assorted red and black jewelry and hoop earrings. I put on a medium amount of black eyeliner and applied some shinny red lip-gloss. I left my hair in its curly way, but put on a red headband.

"Hot," I told myself when I gazed into the mirror. Banging on the door caused me to almost jump out of my skin.

"Red! You're on in five!" Rebecca shouted through the door.

"Coming!" I grabbed my things and headed over to the stage area.

I greeted the house band who were setting up already and nodded to the DJ that I was there and ready.

"Okay ladies and gents, I'm going to be taking a break right about now, but don't worry. The music will still be pumping, and by our own nightly talent, Red Angel and the house band!" Tank, the DJ announced and walked off the DJ platform on the front left side of the stage and walked out the door- he needs his daily smoke about now.

Cheers were roaring through the crowed as I walked up on stage and took my place.

"What's up? I am the Red Angel formally known as Rouge and I would like to start out tonight with a slow song that I wrote. So grab a partner and grab a spot on the dance floor and listen to exactly what the song says, it will come in handy one day," I nodded to Todd- the guitarist- who was sitting on a stool on my left side, and Rayne- the pianist- to start the acoustic rendition of this song.

"

I looked out into the crowd and caught the eye of a certain hotheaded pyro. I smiled and continued with the song.

"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Okay, as I poured out my heart and soul into this song, I never expected myself to be singing this to _him. _Like c'mon, we don't even like each other and I seem to find an attraction that I have for him. Damn him, his looks, and his hott personality.

I closed my eyes and tried to push out my thoughts for Warren and continued on with the song.

"And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmm

I opened and smiled at the happy couples or soon-to-be couples dancing out there.

I sang a couple more songs like I'm just the girl next door, Stick with you, Beep – with I danced to-, Girlfriend- another song I danced the moves to-, I could get used to this, 4ever, Mouth Shut, Everything I'm not, and When it all falls Apart. Then I was done. I didn't feel like changing so I just went behind the counter with what I had on.

"You rocked out there today Ro," Brock complimented me.

"But don't I always," I said modestly.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon and just help me with the drinks,"


	4. Dancing and IM's

"Your were awesome out there Rouge!" Zach exclaimed and he and the rest of the gang walked up to the counter.

"Thanks hun," he gave me a questioning look "I call everyone hun. So do you guys want anything before I sign out?"

They shook their heads and I told them I'd be right back, I had to tell Rebecca that I was taking off cause I was finished. She just waved me off with a hand and went back to yelling and harassing Pete who gave me a look pleading me for help. Rebecca tends to yell at us for no apparent reason all the time plus harass the guys cause they are…well hott. Plus she also has no chance with anyone with her looks and personality.

I mouthed 'you owe me' and winked. Now, what should I do? Got it.

"Becca lay off my man! He doesn't want anything to do with you, you butt ugly skank!" I had walked over and made Pete wrap his arms around me.

"You two are together? Why am I not surprised?"

I faked an angered face- though she couldn't decipher my acting and threatened her, "You know, if I tell Cory (_he is the owner_) about what you're doing 'round here he will surely fire your ass. Or I could just get you arrested for sexual harassment and attempted rape for what happened three days ago with John," I smirked at her face.

God, I love irking people. Her face was a mix of shock, fear, and was immensely pissed off. She was also at a loss for words; she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish on land.

"You better close your mouth before a fly claims your mouth as it's new home," I walked away and lead Pete out of the kitchen by the hand.

"Thank you! I'll make it up to you sometime, I promise," He gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek then ran out. Though his shift wasn't over Bruno can cover for Pete.

I shook my head and walked over to the gang. They all looked at me weird but there was a little jealousy in Warren's visage.

"What was that about?" Mage asked.

"Are you two together or something?" Layla questioned.

"No we aren't together, I just helped him out of being raped in the Kitchen," I said as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. When I had said that we weren't together, relief washed over Warren, for reason unknown. "So do you guys want to stay around here and dance? Or do you want to head out and do something else?"

They decided to stay around the club for a bit and dance the night away. It was hilarious watching Zach dance. Picture this a monkey hooked up to an electric shock machine and is switched on high, that is what he looked like. His arms were flailing everywhere and his attempted break dancing was like seeing a dog trying to wrestle the floor. Yeah, he was that bad, but Mage seemed to like him cause of his hilarity, so he isn't that bad.

Will and Layla were dancing with each other and having a blast, though their moves were a little conservative compared to everyone else around them. Ethan was as red as a tomato it was cute. He was so shy as he danced with a girl. Warren was just leaning on the counter watching them. Now we couldn't have him all alone now can we?

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Despite his protest I dragged him onto the dance floor. I danced in front of him for a bit and he turned to walk off but I quickly grabbed his arms and out his hands on my waist. I turned so that my back was against his toned chest and moved against him. When I felt that he wasn't moving I turned to face him.

"C'mon, loosen up and dance to the beat," I told him over the music then got out of his very warm arms and danced on my own for a bit.

I swayed my hips, waved my arms, and closed my eyes and was let loose as the music consumed my mind. I was in my own world till I was brought out by a body that started to grind with me. The person was warm and I knew that it was Warren. We kept dancing to this up beat song till it ended and was replaced by something a whole lot slower.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and in return he put his arms around my tiny waist.

"Now that wasn't all that bad was it?" I smirked. He chuckled and shook his head then smiled. He had a beautiful smile. Contagious actually and I caught myself smiling in return.

"And here I though you still want to through me off the school. What changed?" He asked.

"I don't know. Re-though about the whole hating you idea and wondered why we are always in a row with each other and how it started. Stupid actually. So friends?"

"What harm could happen, sure,"

"Good, and sorry for freezing you today, t'was all in the name of STC," the song ended and we separated. I checked my wrist and saw the time. It was almost 1am and boy will mom have my head if I pass curfew. I muttered a quick curse and looked up at Warren.

_Why does he have to be so tall?_

"I have to go, so I'll see you later. Tell the guys that I had to leave and that I'll talk to them later," without thinking I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the back.

I grabbed my bag and ran for the door. I shouted a goodbye and quickly dashed home.

_Please have mom in a good mood!_

Once I had reached the house I saw that the lights were all out, but that doesn't mean that they're asleep. As quietly as I could I got inside the house and tip-toed towards the stairs. I was just about to climb the first step when a tiny flame started to grow on my left. It started to enlighten the whole hall and that is when I knew who it was. Dad.

"Hi dad! Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked with a plastered smile.

"That I should, but you see I was feelings a little _inquiété_ (worried) about where my little girl was and why she wasn't here when her shift was over,"

"Dad, I am not a _petite fille_ (little girl) anymore. I can handle myself. The reason was out a little longer is because a few of my friends were there and waited till my shift was over,"

"Rouge, I know you want to go and do things like that but remember that you have to be real careful because Hellsing is out there and just like last time he will try and take you down,"

"Don't worry Dad, I will be careful and watch my surroundings. I'll be alert at all times," I kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

_Hehe, punishment free once again. _

You see, if that was my mom, boy, I would be grounded for a month, but dad always seems to forget the punishing part every time I do something. One time I had been suspended from school for burning my friends hair by accident, we were in science class and I turned on the Bunsen burners and didn't notice that she had her head extremely close to the flame, dad came to pick me up since mom was out of town and I had talked up a storm with him that he completely forgot about why we were in the car.

Once I reached my room I wasn't an ounce tired, plus it was the weekend already. I signed into IM and left it while I picked up my guitar and plucked a few chords. The random chords that I played sounded quite good together actually so I went from there and continued going till I had the melody to the whole song down. Now for the tough part, lyrics.

I heard a ding and noticed that a convo opened up with the whole gang there.

Stronghold01: Will

HippieGreen78: Layla

PurpleGuinea5: Magenta

OrangeMelt53: Ethan

Glowstick3: Zach

TooHott65: Warren

RedAngel13: Rouge

_RedAngel1 has entered the chat_

RedAngel13: Love the name Warren

RedAngel13: lol ;P

TooHot65: Your jus jealous

RedAngel13: Oh really? Of what? There really isn't anything worth being jealous over.

Glowstick3: Oh! She got you there!

TooHott65: Shut up glow boy before I come over there and roast your little behind

RedAngel13: You do and I'll go over there and freeze you once again

HippieGreen78: Hey! Stop the fighting.

PurpleGuinea5: Yeah, it's getting old

Stronghold01: Can't you two get along?

OrangeMelt53: What happened, you guys were getting along back at the club?

RedAngel13: Old habits die-hard

HippieGreen78: Well they better change. Anyways the reason I got you all together is because I have something to tell you all

RedAngel13: How come I get the feeling it has something to with dates and getting dressed up? .

HippieGreen78: Well your feeling is right! There is going to be a homecoming dance this Halloween but it isn't going to be like every other dance where you dress up, this is very different. Since I'm also on the dance comity we decided to have a masquerade ball. All we need is a band to play. So there is going to be a talent competition being held in the next few weeks and I was thinking…

RedAngel13: Don't say it!

HippieGreen78: Rouge, you have to audition!

RedAngel13: O.O

RedAngel13: Kill me now!

TooHott65: Gladly P

RedAngel13:

RedAngel13: You know I could just teleport over to wherever it is you are and beat you right?

TooHott65: w/e

RedAngel13: w/e so who is going with who?

Stronghold01: Layla wana go to the dance with me?

HippieGreen78: I'd love to

GlowStick3: Mage want to go to the dance with me?

PurpleGuinea5: Sure

RedAngel13: Ethan who are you planning to ask?

OrangeMelt53: Janie Crimson

RedAngel13: Ooo, want me to put in a good word into making her say yes?

OrangeMelt53: …okay

I could tell that he was blushing at his computer.

Stronghold01: Warren who are you going to ask?

TooHott65: idk

RedAngel13: mhm don't believe that

OrangeMelt53: Well I'm gtg b4 they start going at it again

PurpleGuinea5: Same

GlowStick3: ditto

Stronghold01: I think I'll hit the hay too

HippieGreen78: I'm tired I'll ttyl

OrangeMelt53: Bye

GlowStick3: Peace

PurpleGuinea5: Cya

HippieGreen78: Nighty night

Stronghold01: Try not to fight again

Stronghold01: Later

_OrangeMelt53, GlowStick3, PurpleGuinea5, HippieGreen78, and Stronghold01 have signed out_

RedAngel13: Now it is just you and me

TooHott65: what has the world come to! AHHHHH!

RedAngel13: Oh quit your whining, I can't be that bad

I saw that he was typing and quickly added well more like typed

RedAngel13: Don't answer that

TooHott65: lol

RedAngel13: Now who are you going to ask to this dance? And you have to tell me

TooHott65: Like I told you before, I have no clue

TooHott65: Who do you want to go to the dance with?

RedAngel13: hmm… idk I really don't think anyone will ask me… so I think I'll just go at it alone and go have fun from there

Though what I typed was a total lie I couldn't just blurt…type out what I really feel.

TooHott65: I see. Well it's late, I think I'm going to go to bed now

RedAngel13: Sweet Dreams!

TooHott65: Night

_TooHott65 has signed out_

I logged out and strapped on my guitar and replayed the song a few more times till it came to the chorus then a light bulb went off.

"


	5. Unexpected Poses

The next morning the annoying sun shining in my eyes awoke me. I grumbled an array of profanities and punched the off button on the alarm clock. I wasn't one for mornings. So with that said, I drug myself into the bathroom that was adjoined to my room and took a look at my morning self.

Hair disheveled, morning breath, and still in what I was wearing last night.

I groaned and peeled out of my clothes so that I could take a shower. I washed myself with vanilla and chocolate scented body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. I just love the smell of chocolate and vanilla.

After the shower and brushing my teeth, I walked into my room in a towel and stared at my closet.

"Now, what do I wear?" I asked myself and sifted through my closet trying to find something decent to wear.

After knocking off five outfits I finally figured out what I was going to wear. A black halter-top that had neon green lace trimming around the bottom, faded black jeans, neon green and black studded belt, and green high tops. Then I added on the regular amount of black and green jelly bracelets, put on my regular chocker, and a black jeweled infinity bracelet (It is a bracelet where the ring is attached to the bracelet by a chain). For make-up I just put on the normal mediocre amount of eyeliner, some green eye shadow and using a little appearance changing ability I put in some green peek a boos in my hair and put it up in a clip.

"Rouge! There is someone at the door for you!" I heard mom shout.

"Coming!" I bounded down the stairs and was met with the happy-go-lucky face of Layla and the content face of Mage. I greeted them and asked what they were doing here.

"Well, we were on our way to the mall to meet the guys when we passed by your place. So we thought it'd be fun if you came along," Mage informed me.

"Yeah, but you can come on one condition," Layla started.

"And that is…" I urged her to go on.

"You cant start or have any part of being in a fight with Warren, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, but let me get my bag," The nodded and I quickly went back up to my room and grabbed my H.I.M messenger bag then ran back down to catch up with the girls.

The whole walk to the mall was filled with talk about random topics, and then Layla brought up the topic of homecoming.

"Rouge, you _really_ have to audition! You could actually beat and win the competition. We all know that you're real good,"

"Thanks, but I'll still have to think about it. But if I do, do I have to do one of my own songs, or a cover of a song?"

"Hmm… I think that you are required to do your own, but if you aren't talented enough, you can do a cover,"

"I'll still think about it,"

"Well I hope you say that you will. Anyways, anyone ask you to homecoming yet?"

"Layla, you just told me and everyone else yesterday, so no, no one has asked me yet," I informed her and walked in the entrance of the mall.

I looked back and noticed that I saw a look of confusion cloud both Mage and Layla's faces, a few words swapped between them but then they walked inside.

"Wondered when you two would come in. So where exactly are we supposed to meet the guys?"

"Food court," Lay and Mage said in unison.

"Great! I'm starving. Because of you two I didn't get to eat any breakfast," With that I grabbed each of their arms and dragged them to the food court.

When we reached the court of food- though I still don't get why they call it that cause there ain't no judge or jury- the guys waved us over so we walked over. But right as I got there I told them that I would be right back cause I was starving- which I was- and walked over to Starbucks and got a large French Vanilla cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin. So as the workers behind the counter scrambled to make my order, I started to flirt with the guy behind the register. What? I am just a teenage girl, plus the guy was hott!

By the time that I did get my food I had learned quite a bit from this guy. One was that his name is Kyle Mills. He goes to Sky High- that I figured by going through his mind a little-, he is a water manipulator, plays the guitar, and has some good pipes to him also. He has the whole skater/surfer look down, with the shaggy blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and a body from what I could tell.

The store was having a slow day so we talked longer than I was supposed to. How I knew that, the whole gang had come by and whined to me that they were bored and were ready to do something else. So I gave Kyle my cell number and email, blew him a kiss, told him we'd talk, and then left with the girls dragging me.

"What was that about?" Magenta asked a little annoyed that I took so long.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You, him, flirting. Need I say more?"

"Dude, when you see a hott guy who is interested, you have to be all over it… man that sounds wrong, but anyways. He is decent and worthy of getting my digits. So where are we off to first?" I said getting back into my normal hyper self.

I looked at all of them and saw the guys shrug, the girls with a gleam in their eyes, and Warren with and irritated/annoyed look on his face. I faced the girls and went wide-eyed, I knew where they wanted to go and I did not want to enter any brightly lit store just yet.

"Okay, while you girls go girly, I'm just going to leave…well run," after I said that I grabbed a hold of Warren's arm and dragged him with me into Hot Topic.

"Remind me again why you dragged me,"

"Warren, would you want to follow them around the whole mall while Layla and Magenta gushed over dresses they want for homecoming? Or would you rather go with me and go to stores you actually can handle? Plus with me you can run off and go wherever without me bugging you,"

"Good point," He said actually agreeing with me and he looked a little bewildered that we went more than five seconds without having another fight.

"Thank you. Now I promised them I wouldn't get in a fight with you what so ever, and I think that we should at least try and get along. So you game?"

"Sure," I smiled and linked my arms with him then walked inside.

So from there I started small talk on a random topic which then resulted in jumps in discussion subjects. We were actually, truly, getting along. I was real comfortable around the guy.

"So Warren, thought of someone your going to ask to homecoming yet?" I asked as I looked through the dresses thinking up ideas on what I would base my dress on.

I don't like buying a dress when you can just make one and no one else in the world will have that dress.

"Well, I was thinking about asking this one girl, but I really don't think she is interested since we really haven't been on each other's good pages since recently," Now I know he was hinting at something, but a little fact about me is that I am like a guy when it comes to someone liking me. I also take a while to get things, but I do give out good advice when needed.

"Well, if I was you, I would just go for it no matter what she thinks, at least you would get it off your conscience and you wouldn't have a nagging voice in the back of your head. You won't know what her answer would really be if you don't try," I told him almost automatically following what he said cause I really wasn't paying a lot of attention. But I did flash him a smile and walked over to the band T's section and left him to ponder on what I said.

He looked deep in thought about something, I would have been nosy and went through his mind, but I know when people want to think by themselves without interruptions. So I went on back to my shopping fest. When I went to check out I had like an arm full off accessories, two new pairs of shoes, a dozen new shirts, two pairs of pants, a new hat, jacket, hoodie, two new skirts, and a new corset top. Boy, I got _a lot._

"Wow Red, sure you left enough for the store to sell?" Warren said sarcastically but with a small smile.

"Well you can't actually go to hot topic and not get anything," I handed the cashier my card and entered my pin number then left with my bags in hand and Warren following close behind.

"Here, let me hold some for you," I thanked him with a smile and handed him one of the two bags.

"So, what do you suppose the gang is thinking about right now?" I asked out of nowhere.

"That we killed each other," He said and flashed his beautiful smile and we walked on.

That's when I saw the photo booth. You them, the one you pay like three bucks for five small pictures. I love goofing off in those things. So I got a brilliant idea. I latched onto Warren's arm once again and steered him in the direction of the booth.

I took the bag out of his hands and placed them outside of the entrance and pushed Warren inside. Since both of us couldn't exactly fit on the tiny seat, I sat on his lap.

"Now Warren, I am going to put money in there and we are going to look pretty for the camera, okay? Good," I smiled, inserted the cash, and pulled on the blue curtain.

Frame one: _Smiling brightly at the camera_

Frame two: _We goofed off and did funny faces_

Frame three: _I kissed him on the cheek and he looked surprised_

Frame four: _He kissed me on the cheek and I looked surprised_

Frame five: _we kissed_

I think that shocked us both, but the way I deal with awkward moments is to either smile it off or make fun. I smiled at Warren then got off his lap so that I could see the pictures. They turned out perfect.

" So which one do you-" But I was cut off by the familiar shout of one perky girl.

"Rouge! Warren! Where have you guys been all this time?" She asked which caused me to wince in annoyance.

" Ooo, what are the pictures of?" Zach asked curious.

"Nothing," I said quickly and placed an arm around Warren's waist and quickly slipped the photos in his back pocket then resumed my normal stance with bags in hand.

"Right," they said doubtfully.

" So I see that you two haven't killed each other yet," Will pointed out.

" Yup, we are no longer enemies, well in my mind, don't really feel like invading someone's personal mind state," I looked over to Warren.

"Yeah, we're friends now," He said with a half smile.


	6. Warren's POV

The day at the Mall in Warren's POV

Today I had the day off from working at the Paper Lantern so the gang decided to drag me to a day at the mall. I really wasn't looking that forward to it, but maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

So that morning we waited for the girls to arrive, took a while but when they did I saw the reason they took a little longer to get there, they stopped and got Rouge.

Okay, to tell you all the truth, I don't hate Rouge all that much; she just irks me into seeming like I do. And since I'm being all honest and all, I _kinda_ like her. The way she can hold her own, doesn't care what people think about her, her fiery personality, she is talented, and just her whole package attracts me.

As quickly as she came she left, saying that she didn't have breakfast and was going to get something to eat. I didn't know if I should go with her, or endure the annoying small talk that the gang was making. That lasted a whole half an hour.

"What's taking Rouge so long?" Ethan asked out of his little conversation with the rest of the gang.

"Let's go get her so we can start shopping," Layla said then walked with Mage in tow towards the Starbucks. So the rest of us just followed them since we really have anything better to do.

When we reached the coffee shop we figured out why she was taking so long, she was flirting with the guy at the register. Now, I would be lying if I told you that that didn't ignite something in the pit of my being. Jealousy? No…okay fine, so I like her a lot, just don't tell people.

"Ro, can we go shop now?" Layla whined.

"Yeah, it's kind of boring hanging out with the guys," Mage joked.

"Hey!" Ethan, Will, and Zach exclaimed in rebuttal.

She (Rouge), turned around, flashed a smile, nodded, then grabbed the guy's hand, wrote something on it, and blew him a kiss. Okay that just put me in a worse mood. She was saying something to him, but I don't think that she could say much since Magenta and Layla were dragging her out.

The girls were talking about something but I didn't pay attention, I had an irritated and annoyed look on my face. All I wanted t do was burn that guy till he was just a little gust of steam.

"Okay, while you girls go girly, I'm just going to leave…well run," With that Rouge grabbed hold of my arm and dragged my off into some random direction.

Now, I would have burned her hand off my arm because of what I had endured her feverish flirting, but I held back since I knew that she could just get me back.

"Remind me again why you dragged me," any one could tell that I was annoyed with the hint of irked on the side.

"Warren, would you want to follow them around the whole mall while Layla and Magenta gushed over dresses they want for homecoming? Or would you rather go with me and go to stores you actually can handle? Plus with me you can run off and go wherever without me bugging you," She had a point.

"Good point," now the conversation came to me ten folds, we actually went more then a few seconds without starting world war three.

"Thank you. Now I promised them I wouldn't get in a fight with you what so ever, and I think that we should at least try and get along. So you game?" I agreed with her and she linked her arm with mine then we entered Hot Topic.

We conversation bounced as we looked around the store. We barely noticed the time that was passing by as we goofed around the store.

"So Warren, thought of someone your going to ask to homecoming yet?" She asked as she sifted through some dresses.

I froze for a second, was I really going to spill to her what I was feeling? Or was I going to cover?

Option two, you are the winner on 'Don't tell your crush what you are actually thinking!' But I could hint on what I really wanted to get out.

"Well, I was thinking about asking this one girl, but I really don't think she is interested since we really haven't been on each other's good pages since recently,"

"Well, if I was you, I would just go for it no matter what she thinks, at least you would get it off your conscience and you wouldn't have a nagging voice in the back of your head. You won't know what her answer would really be if you don't try," My god, can she be any dumber? Didn't she get whom I was talking about?

She flashed me a smile and walked over to the band merch section while I was consumed by my thoughts. She did have a good point and gave better advice than I did. And that is saying something. I really have to ask her cause talking to myself is really starting to make me look like I'm crazy. I'll just have to gather all the courage that I have and ask her, and hope that my dignity wouldn't be so badly bruised.

I looked around to see where she was when I noticed that she was at the cash register, and I must say that she did get a whole lot of stuff.

"Wow Red, sure you left enough for the store to sell?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

She said something in return as she handed the guy behind the counter her card. She paid then we left. I offered to carry one of her bags as she agreed and thanked me with a smile that made my heart skip its normal intervals.

"So, what do you suppose the gang is thinking about right now?" she asked breaking the silence that we walked through.

I smirked then answered with, "That we killed each other,"

As we continued to we continued to walk, she once again latched onto my arm and pulled me towards a photo booth. She set the bags outside of the booth and pulled me inside. There really wasn't a good amount of room in there so she had sat in my lap so that we could both fit in the frame.

"Now Warren, I am going to put money in there and we are going to look pretty for the camera, okay? Good," She smiled and inserted the correct amount of money.

Now in the first frame we just smiled like we were posing for a normal photo. In the next we decided to goof off a bit and made a funny face. The third photo was unexpected, she had turned her head and kissed my cheek, I was shocked and it would surely show in the picture. In the fourth I thought that I should get her back, so I kissed her on her cheek and she looked shocked by my action. Now, in the last photo I don't know what happened, might have been a spur of the moment cause I knew we were both shocked by the outcome. We kissed, lips on lips, but it wasn't anything heated, it was a simple peck. But boy, I wouldn't have complained.

When the booth said that the pictures were done, Rouge got off my lap and went out to get the pictures.

" So which one do you-" She was cut off by the yelling hippie.

"Rouge! Warren! Where have you been all this time?" I saw Rouge wince in annoyance. I just smirked at her action.

" Ooo, what are the pictures of?" asked curious when he saw what Rouge was holding.

Rouge quickly replied with a nothing and placed an arm around my waist. Now, I wasn't one to complain about that, but I was a little curious about why. Then my question was answered when she quickly slipped the pictures in my pocket then quickly went back to how she was standing.

"Right," they said disbelievingly.

" So I see that you two haven't killed each other yet," Will pointed out to the others.

" Yup, we are no longer enemies, well in my mind, don't really feel like invading someone's personal mind state," She looked over to me and I gave her a half smile.

"Yeah, we're friends now,"

"Well that's good, cause WWIII was something that I don't want to endure every day," Ethan said thankful.

I shook my head and we all walked through the halls of the mall.

"I'm going to go get a coke," Rouge announced right before we were all going to enter.

She left and I was faced with the torture of dress shopping. When ten minutes passed, Rouge still wasn't back, so I told the gang that I was going to look for her. What I saw when I found her was hilarious; she was kicking and shouting at the coke machine.

"Whoa there Rouge, what has that thing ever done to you?" I asked with a humorous smirk on my face.


	7. Kicking the coke machine

"Ha ha, stupid piece of junk ate my $2.50! Oh no! I'm going to die of dehydration! Ah!" I said dramatically over reacting on some parts. Okay, so maybe most of what I said. I was just about to punch it again but Warren stopped my hand from coming into contact with the god-forsaken machine.

"Calm down Red. Now why don't we just go to like the food court or something and get you a drink, hm?" he suggested with a humorous smirk chiseled onto his rock features.

"Fine. But your paying since I already wasted and lost my money," I huffed and walked in the direction of the court of food. I could mentally see him shake his head from behind me.

When we had reached our destination, it took me a while to decide what I wanted, but it was fun irritating and annoying Warren, but I made sure that I didn't go too far with my antics. In the end, all I got was a blue slushy while Warren got a red.

"Think we should go back to the gang? This is the second time today that we ran off without them and if we do, the sooner we go back, the sooner we can go home!" I said to Warren. He said a simple sure and we walked back. It took us a while to find the group though. They had migrated into a different store.

"Have you guys decided what you're going to wear to Homecoming yet? We've been here for six hours!" I whined to Layla and Magenta.

"We're done. We have our dresses and masks, but did you get your dress Rouge?" Layla asked trying to look in my bags.

"You're not going to find a dress or mask in any of my bags," I informed her.

"Why? Aren't you going to the dance?" Magenta asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well yeah, but I'm not going to buy one. The only reason I went to the mall was to get a few ideas in my head on the style of dress, so that when I get home I can just draw it out and make it. Same thing goes for the mask. I already have the perfect dress planned; all I need is the materials and a date. If we're done here, can we leave?" We all agreed that we would go back now.

As we walked back home, the girls decided that they wanted to see what my dress would be like so they came home with me and we went straight to my bedroom. I let look around my room and touch things while I pulled out my drawing book and drew my dress and mask first in pencil, then scanned it into my laptop. You see, I have this unique laptop where you can flip the screen and you have this special pen do that you can draw on the screen and color and junk. So one the drawing was scanned, I went into this program so that I could color it in and do a few other things. (Pics on my profile) It basically looked like the Helena dress from the My Chemical Romance music video.

"Wow! That's an awesome dress," Magenta complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled at the compliment and went back to the drawing. Once I had finished putting some final touches on the outfit, I saved it and put my comp on hibernation. "So you dudettes going to show me your dresses or am I going to have to wait for homecoming?"

"Sure," they agreed but then I got a perfect idea on something.

"Hold the fashion show!" I exclaimed when they both reached into their bags. They looked at me confused so I explained. "Okay, don't show me just yet. When I get the dress finished and made, we can like have a slumber party and parade around my house. How does that sound?"

"Awesome, but when? How long does it take exactly to make a dress?" Mage asked.

"Depends. If I get the stuff as soon as possible, I can have it done in five days, but that means I won't be hanging out with you guys a lot since I have to juggle my job, school, and the dress. So how about we do this next week?"

"I'm good with that," Layla said then looked at the clock. "I better get going. I can't be late for supper, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Both Mage and Layla grabbed their things and I walked with them to the door. "Later Skaters!"

"Bye Rouge!" I closed the door as they walked away. I climbed the stairs back to my room and was about to take shower when my phone started to buzz.

'Layla', was what the caller ID blared.

"Didn't I just see you ten seconds ago?" I answered with.

"Yeah, but I forgot to remind you about the talent audition is in two weeks. I already signed you for a spot. All you have to do is gather two songs that you want to play and perform it in front of the whole school," okay, I froze a bit.

"A-audition in f-front of the w-whole s-s-school?! I thought I just had to audition in front of the comity!" I exclaimed. Okay, I am usually not this afraid or scared, but if you slip up, you are humiliated till you graduate! I am self-conscious, why do you think I didn't want to do this in the first place?

"Don't tell me that you're shy, don't you perform at that club as a job? Shouldn't you be used to performing?"

"Yeah I am, but if I mess up once, I'm going to be ridiculed till the day I graduate!"

"Oh suck it up," were these words coming out of the goody goody Layla? Wait, that's Magenta's voice, false alarm. "All you have to do is perform the two songs and your done. If the school likes you, you're playing at Homecoming, if they boo you off stage; we're still your friends. We got your back,"

" That is oh-so comforting Mage," I said sarcastically.

"Don't stress over this, just practice till you can do it in your sleep. I'll talk to you later, bye" we hung up.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. A million thoughts were whirling through my head. Song ideas, lyrics, outfits, and even dance moves were circling my psyche.

Shower.

That should calm my whizzing ideas. I grabbed my red plaid PJ bottoms, tight black tank top, and a change of underwear then stripped down and got into the warm shower. The jet of warm water instantly calmed my body and I was relaxed. I lathered on some fruity strawberry shampoo and conditioner to my hair and I also lathered on vanilla scented body wash on my body. The shower was relaxing and I came out smelling like an aromatic fruit pastry.

I changed into my PJ's and towel dried my hair before I once again flopped onto my bed with my laptop in front of me.

_Hmm…maybe I should do a cover and a song I made for the competition. If I finish the song I'm working on in time, I could present that one, but what am I going to do for the second one and who am I going to get to play the other positions? I could clone myself to fit them all, but I'll only do that if I can't find anyone. _I thought to myself. If I were in a cartoon, a light bulb would have flashed on top of my head. Two ideas had popped into my head. I could get the house band from the club to play with me- since we're all good friends and all- and the rest of the lyrics for the song came into my noggin.

I grabbed my guitar and played the chords while singing the lyrics softly to myself. All the while I was recording myself with this program on my laptop. When I had finished playing the complete song, I did a play back and smiled in approval. The song rocked. I just wonder if anyone else would like it.

"Now, what is on my To Do list and schedule?" I asked myself out loud. "Tomorrow: gather materials, hang out with the gang before working.

Have to ask the house band if they can audition and possibly play at homecoming with me.

Get the perfect shoes that go with the dress.

This week I have to work nights so I have to do homework all in Study hall, before work or during.

Practice the songs.

Have the dress and mask made by this Friday.

Prepare for the slumber party with the girls next week.

Have the song also down and ready for the week after that.

Audition is on the week after the slumber party.

Lastly, get a date.

Boy do I have a lot to do,"


	8. Busy, Busy, Party

"Okay, let me get this straight, you want me the other guys play with you, and if you make it, play with you at your homecoming?" Todd-guitar- asked.

"Yup, you, Rayne, Toby, Caleb, and Kyle. Since you already know about what I can do, and me I trust you guys. Your like my brothers man!" I said acting like I was in a very dramatic scene.

"I love you man!" Toby exclaimed going along with what I was doing.

"I love you too!" We hugged and pretended to cry.

"Okay, okay, enough with the dramatics. We'll play," When Rayne, said that Toby and I started to jump around in circles shouting some random lyrics.

"Get back to work!" Cory shouted from behind the bar counter.

"We better do as he says," Toby and I calmed down and went back to our jobs.

* * *

"Red! You have to go to sleep _mon cheri._ It is three in the morning and your still up. You have school tomorrow and you can work on all this tomorrow, now go to bed and turn off the music," My dad said sleepily from my doorway.

"Okay dad, I'll do it right after I put the last jewel on the mask and the last layer of lace and mesh on the dress," I said as I was sowing and stitching the dress while a clone of myself was working on the mask.

I tend to get carried away when I have a project and won't get to bed until it's finished. That's how I've been the last few days. So far all I've done was go to school, then to work, then when I get home I work on the dress. I haven't practice the song with the guys or hung out with the gang since Saturday.

"Rouge, you have five minutes before I take your dress, sowing kit, and guitar away," my dad threatened, but I knew that he was about to fall asleep in thirty seconds. So right when he walked back to his room and shut the door, I went on working back at normal speed on the dress.

I was having a little trouble with the mask because the tiny lights and circuitry kept on backfiring and wouldn't turn on when you wanted to, the glue was taking forever to dry, and the red would not stay on. But don't get me started on the dress or the audition. Man, nothing is going my way.

I have been working on the dress since I got home at eight and it is now five am, I have to get up at six-forty for school, and the bus comes at seven. Damnit! I only have an hour before I have to get ready!

My eyes started to droop as I was putting the last bit of stitching on the dress. I guess my body gave in cause my clone had disappeared and when I woke up my dress had surrounded my vision the next morning.

I mumbled a few inaudible curse words once I saw the numbers that my alarm clock was blaring. I had exactly fifteen minutes before the bus was going to leave me in the dust, and I really don't feel like teleporting, or flying to school.

"Rouge! Get up! You're going to be late!" Mom shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Ah shut up," I grumbled as I cracked my back when I stood up. Did I mention before that I wasn't a morning person? No, well there is your proof.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and had the fastest shower in my life- four minutes, though I was too tired and forgot to add the hot water- and had the record for putting on make up- took only ten seconds. I quickly pulled on black skinny jeans, faux leather boots over the jeans, gray long shirt, and a black half hoodie. I pulled on a fishnet beanie, grabbed my messenger bag and ran up the stairs. My mom always knows what goes on with me; there she was beside the door holding pop tarts, vanilla milk2go, and a few dollars for lunch.

"You have exactly three minutes and counting before your late for the bus," she said with a smile.

"Thanks mom, see you later," I kissed her on the cheek before stuffing the tarts, milk, and money in the bag and grabbing my skate board from behind her.

I jumped off the stairs and onto my board. It was a clear road to the bus stop; the only obstacles were the pedestrians that came in my way. So I pushed off as fast as I could to try and make it, but the lack of sleep and the hunger also caused me to slow down a bit before I fell, but I pushed myself to go further.

I was six houses away from the stop and I could see the bus arriving and stopping. I could see a few students boarding and the familiar heads of a couple of the gangs. I was now only four to three houses away and the doors were starting to close. My only two options were to either to keep on going- though I doubt I can make it before the door closes- or to teleport over there-though on an empty stomach, that isn't a good thing to do. The only choice I could take was option two- I am so going to hate my self for this.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on being inside the bus. The familiar circling sensation erupted in the pit of my stomach. It washed over a feeling of nausea all over me, but once I am in the bus and had a little food and milk in me, I will be just fine- though I really don't know whom I will end up sitting beside.

A few seconds past and I felt myself in the familiar leather seats of the bus. I reopened my eyes and saw that I was indeed on the school bus, and that I was sitting in the back with the one and only Warren Peace.

"Hey there stranger, haven't talked to you in a while," I said with a smile.

"Well you haven't been around much, and quite frankly," he leaned close by my ear and both my breath and heart rate quickened a tad." You're the only one that I can stand for long periods of time," he gave me that smile that makes any girl weak in the knees.

I swore that a blush had crept onto my face, but as fast as it got plastered onto my face, it was go in the blink of an eye. I must make this situation more humorous for me than it is for him.

"Awe, you missed me? I feel so touched!" I said acting all affectionate or whatever. I wiped the fake tear from my eye and hugged Warren.

I could tell that he really didn't want me to hug him in public so that he could keep his 'bad boy' image. The heat that he emitted was so alluring to me, but I let go before I was permanently latched onto him.

"So Red Hot, have you asked anyone to homecoming yet?" I asked Warren not really paying attention. I had taken out my pop tart and started to munch on it.

"Red Hot?" his eyebrow was raised as confusion and humor twinkled in his eyes.

"What? Would you rather have Heat wave, Hot Rod, Matchstick, Hot Head, want me to go on?"

"Whatever. So you have a date for homecoming yet?" I could see that he was interested, why? I don't know.

"Nope. No offers… well I have had a few, but really didn't see myself having fun with them. Too arrogant. They would have talked about themselves the entire night and would have flirted with other girls behind my back. I've also been a whole lot busy with other things that I really don't have a chance to ask anyone. Want some?" I offered a piece of my pop tart to him. He took my offer and thanked me.

"Okay, here we are," Ron, announced. Whoa, I never even noticed that we were in the air- knowing all the air acrobatics that Ron likes to do.

Everyone started to flow out of the bus and into the school, but I lingered a bit outside of the school to regroup with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Red, how's your dress coming along?" Layla asked me.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I spent countless hours on it. I know I said that I would have it done by Friday, but I think that it will be done a few days after since there are a lot of things going wrong. But it will be done, even if I have to loose another three days of sleep,"

"What about your audition? That is in four days, you think you can be ready for that?" Mage asked.

"Damn it! Okay, dress is going to be on hold, and- I'm sorry I have to say it but- the slumber party has to be on hold also. Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay, but how about we help you practice so that we can still party, but you'll also be practicing," Layla suggested.

"Cool. What about you guys, care to join us?" I turned to the guys.

"Sure," they said simultaneously. Us girls laughed, for we knew what thoughts were running through their heads.

"Rockin', but girls, put a hold on walking the cat walk in our dresses. Don't want to spoil the surprise for the guys," I laughed a little and walked into the halls of the familiar Sky High.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's run that again once more and then we'll take a break. Let's run Miracle once more okay guys?" They nodded and we ran through it. It went quite well to say the least. I finally had the two songs done. I decided against doing a cover and wrote a song.

I was currently playing with the House band at the club. The gang was here too, they were my critics for the night, since it was also the night of the slumber party.

"So what you guys think of those two songs?" I asked a little out of breath, but I still managed to jump on the table that they were sitting around.

"They were awesome!" Zach complimented. I sat up to give him props but ended up lying on the table again. That was a tiring set.

"Yeah Ro, you rocked the stage," Will said.

"I would go over to where you are and hug you, but I can't move anything but my mouth, and boy can I keep my mouth going. I can go on and on about nothing just cause I can. I can also annoy the hell out of anyone because of it. So how about we all go out of here and get back to my place before Rayne over there comes and kills me. Someone is going to have to carry me though, for you see, I can't move. The only thing I can move is my-"

"We got it!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Fussy, no need to get your knickers in a twist," I grumbled. "So who has the honor of carrying me to my house?"

The gang looked at each other then all turned to Warren with a knowing glance. They knew something I don't know.

"I'll carry you," Warren said and portrayed that he didn't like or want to, but his eyes betrayed him.

So Warren had gathered me up in his arms and we left the club. Along the way to my house we just talked about random topics, school, and homecoming.

"So what do you all want to do?" I asked once we had reached my house.

Warren had set me down and I had regained enough energy to stand and walk a few steps. When I looked at the gang they all just shrugged.

"How about I show you all where we're going to sleep?" I suggested and they all agreed.

I started down the stairs. Though I had to grab hold of Warren's arm or else I would have fell. Since the last time the girls had visited my house, I had changed the location of my room. It was no longer upstairs where my parents were; I had moved and renovated the basement. There was more room for all the things I had.

The walls were black and red. Most of them were covered with posters and pictures and had the random drawing here and there. The carpet was very soft and black with pillows, beanbag chairs, and chairs scattered. The bed was by where the closet and the bathroom were- though it is separated from the rest of the basement by a wall and door.

There is this one section in the basement where various amounts of people could chill and sleep if they dozed off. There is another part of the room where my dress and other sowing and sketching materials lay. There was also a desk where my laptop lay under the diverse selection of material.

Now the last part of the room I could tell that they were in awe just by the drool that the guys were leaking. It was the entertainment section of my room. It had a huge wide screen TV, the best sound system out there, DVD player, karaoke player, every game system and game there is (plus a few that aren't even out yet), popcorn machine, comfy sofas, and my guitars and amps were there also.

"This is your room?" Will asked still taking in everything.

"Yup, and If you are wondering on where my parents are, they're out of town for a little meeting. I asked them about letting me have a slumber party and they said it was fine. So go and get comfy. Girls, how about we change where the bed and bathroom are and you guys can change out here? If the bell rings, holler at me, I invited one more person to come tonight," the nodded and I lead the girls to the sub-room.

The girls took out their PJ's out of their bag while I grabbed a pair from my dresser. It was just a simple tight red cami and black flannel pj bottoms and I just left my hair down. Layla put on green pj's that had on a gold vine design stitched into both the top and bottom and put her hair in some loose pigtails. Mage put on a purple shirt and black bottoms and kept her hair in her two buns.

" So what should we do tonight?" I asked the girls.

"How about we watch a movie?" Layla suggested.

"The oh-so cliché game of truth or dare," Magenta said.

"Cool, cool. Those could work for tonight," I was about to say more but Zach shouting didn't quite give me a chance.

"Rouge! There is someone at the door!"

"Thanks Zach,"

We left the room and saw that the guys just changed into a t-shirt and was in their boxers and that they were in the entertainment section of my room playing a video game. They quickly took a glance at us before looking back to the screen.

"You guys sit tight while I get the door and snackage," I said before I ran up and got the door. There at the door was Janie in her blue pajamas and a overnight bag.

"Janie! Glad you came, you can help me bring the food down," I gave her a hug and lead her to the kitchen.

Okay, so when we left the kitchen, we left with bags of chips, pizza, vegetable/ fruit platter, cups, napkins, kernels, and various pops and juices. How we managed to carry all that between two people that only have two hands, I will never know, all I know is that we made it downstairs in one piece. We dumped everthing infront of the tv and sat down.

"Let this slumber party begin,"


	9. Slumber Truths

"Okay, before we watch the movie that the guys have chosen, why don't we play a few cliché party games," I announced as we all sat in a circle.

"As in Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Seven minutes in Heaven, those games?" Ethan asked blushing a little, as he had to sit next to Janie.

"Well duh! Now, let me just chug this bottle of root beer and then we'll start," so I quickly chugged the bottle of old fashion styled root beer (that was in a glass bottle) and set it in the middle of the circle. "Now which game do you want to start out with?" I looked at the faces of my friends.

"How about we play Truth or dare so that we can get a little comfortable with each other," Layla said and everyone agreed.

"Okay, but I must heed warning to all you sissy folk, my dares are the most humiliating, embarrassing, and maybe even the grossest dares that you have ever encountered. Plus, there are no chickens and you can only pick truth for so many turns, so you can't back out," I warned them with a smile. They were seriously looking as though they were all going to soil their pants- well that is how Zach and Ethan looked at the moment.

"How about we spin to see who goes first?" Will suggested. We nodded and he spun. It spun and spun until it had finally landed on Janie.

"Damn and I just wanted to sit in the background and watch you go on with your little game," She said a tad sarcastic.

She spun and everyone braced themselves as they all were getting a little anxious about who it was going to land on, though I could care less, I just want to dare someone with the perfect dare I concocted.

"Damn, it landed on Will. I guess what goes around comes around," I huffed and stuffed my face with a handful of gummy worms.

"So Will, truth or dare?" Janie asked towards Will.

"Dare," he said bravely, but I could see him quaking in his spot.

"Will, I dare you to go into Red's room and put on a thong and matching bra," Will went wide-eyed. Well so did everyone else in the room including moi. Note to self: _Burn whatever it is that Will is about to put on._ I sighed and led everyone to the secluded bed area. I walked over to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer.

"Come on now. This is the only time I'm letting you, or anyone else see what I wear underneath all my clothes, got it? Oh and Will, once this whole thing is over, get someone to burn whatever it is I let you wear," He nodded and Janie quickly rushed over to the open drawer. "Dude! I thought I was supposed to pick!"

"Eh, that was before, and this is now. Plus, I found a cute pair that I could not refuse putting on Will," She held up a red bra with black lace trim and the matching thong. She handed it to Will, which he took and walked into my adjoining bathroom.

"Jane, I really dislike you right now. You gave him my favorite pair which I now have to burn," I whined and pouted.

"Oh get over it, at least I didn't let him anywhere near your-"I tackled her onto the bed and covered her mouth. Without even looking I could see the curious looks that I was getting by the group.

"Okay, no more talk about my lingerie collection tonight, and to the guys, I can hear all your little pervy thoughts!" When Will had emerged from the bathroom- looking very uncomfortable- we sat back in our circle and continued on with the game.

For the first couple of rounds, it seemed as though the only real hardcore players were Janie and I, I mean come on, daring someone to go outside and shout their love of chocolate covered beetles was not going to flow with me.

"You guys! Can't you come up with better dares and truths? Please! I'm about to fall asleep over here!" I exclaimed dramatically and leaned over on Warren.

"Well too bad, you're going to have to wait and pray that this bottle lands on you Red," Magenta said and spun. Coincidently it landed on moi. "Now Red, truth or dare,"

"I'll take a truth from you and wait till it lands on me next to take a dare,"

"Fine. Who is the lucky guy that you wrote so fondly about in your audition songs?" Oh, she went straight to deep and personal.

"Warren," I said short and sweet. Now, any normal girl would have blushed and scooted as far away from the fiery man beside her, but I ain't no normal girl. I just smiled and prepared myself from the inevitable outcome that _will_ show up in the near future. Though, I did have a slight red tint on my cheeks.

"Well that was a little unexpected, knowing your history and all,"

"Whatever." I spun the bottle and noticed the obvious anxious looks that everyone was having. It spun and spun until it had finally landed on Warren. "Okay there, so Flame, truth or dare?" I asked with a mischievous smirk etched on my features.

"I don't trust that look, so truth,"

"Aw, ruin all my fun why don't cha. Fine. So who's the girl that you were talking about when we were at Hot Topic?" This caused curiosity alarms to go through everyone.

I could distinctively see him tense beside me and hesitate. I know that I could have just racked through his head

"…You," he said quietly and looked everywhere but my gaze.

That was shocking, to me. So the game went on like that for another hour and a half before we got bored with it. We all agreed to watching a movie, but the guys wouldn't let us girls have a say in the matter. We all grabbed a small thing of popcorn from the convenient popcorn machine and got comfy. Will, Layla, Ethan, and Janie had occupied both of the sofas, Magenta and Zach had made themselves comfy on the floor with all the pillows and junk, and that left Warren and I on the love seat.

Now like I told you before, us girls have no say in what movie was chosen. So as the DVD started to play and the introductions and title we found out that it was Dead Silence. I really don't like this movie. Yeah, I know it's mine, but I barely made it through the first time I saw it. You see I hate and have fear/phobia for horror, gore, dolls, and a fear for the future. I know I sometimes portray that I can do, handle, achieve anything, though sometimes that is true, but c'mon. Look past the mask people!

Okay, so during the movie, every time the music started to change into that eerie tone- you know, the one where something bad is going to happen or happen to pop out at you- or the suspense was an eight on my freaky meter, I subconsciously started to cuddle in closer to Warren, hide behind his shoulder, and pray that the movie would end. As the movie progressed Warren had put his arm around me to comfort me a bit. It helped a lot, I felt more relaxed and felt that I was more protected since he was there with me.

Somewhere near the end of the movie I everyone must have dozed off since I could hear some light snores and their breathing slowed. Plus I also saw their sleeping faces. I looked around and saw that everyone and their pair had cuddled up. I shut off the movie and walked over to my sowing desk. I thought that since I wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon that I might as well get some work done. I gathered some energy and created three clones so that I could get this dress further along than it was before.

"Okay you two, now work as fast as you two can so that the dress can be done in less then two days while I work out the last few kinks on the mask. Got it? Good," we sat and got to work, me on the mask, and the two me clones on the dress.

To pass the creating process a little more smoothly, and to calm down my nerves from the movie, I started to sing quietly to myself.

"I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark," then the clones had come in with the harmony.

"_You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you love me but you won't  
When out find out who I am_

I kept my mouth shut for too long 

All this time you got me wrong  
And now I'm in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart Coz I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding onto you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one (_be the one_)  
I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut any more  
I've had my share of closing doors  
_And now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late  
_  
Coz I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding onto you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one (_be the one_)  
I don't like who I've become

_Yeah Yeah yeah yeah  
_I kept it inside of me for all this time  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
Thought that I could make it work if I just tried  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie

Yeeeaaah

Coz I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding onto you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one (_be the one_)  
I don't like who I've become

I've kept my mouth shut for too long  
And now I know that it was wrong  
I should've told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut any more (_wont keep my mouth shut any more_)  
Won't keep my mouth shut any more (_wont keep my mouth shut any more_)"

"You guys, we rock a cappella!" I exclaimed once we had finished the last few notes.

"Ro, you know your going to have to tell them sooner or later," Clone one told me.

"Yeah, but I prefer later over sooner. I'm kinda afraid of what might happen in the future,"

"Well you better tell them before Hellsing decides to act rash," Clone two warned me.

I heard someone start to stir back at the entertainment section.

"Crap. Okay you two just put the last layer of mesh and tears on the dress and put the last bits of glitter on the mask then you guys can just poof. I'm going to crash before someone notices," I quietly tip toed back to where everyone was sleeping and carefully placed myself back in Warren's arms as though I hadn't left at all. The heat that radiated off him was alluring and the beat of his heart rang through my ears and lulled me. My eyes started to droop and I rested my head on his chest and fell to sleep with Warren's protective arm around my waist.


	10. Rude Awakenings

"Shh! Be quiet they might hear you and burn your butts," A voice whispered harshly, it sounded awfully familiar. Sounded like Magenta.

"Awe, but don't they look so cute like that?" Now that was Janie gushing.

"Get out of my line of sight before I mangle your bodies in the most excruciating position that you have ever had to endure in your life times," I mumbled and cuddled in closer to what I thought was the sofa, but instead it was a alluringly warm and comfortable body.

**FLASH! **

Groan.

"Scatter!" I heard Zach shout then footsteps going off in different directions when I tried to sit up. Though I didn't get that far. There was an arm with a strong hold around my small waist. I rubbed my eyes to get a better look at my position and noticed that it was Warren's arm that had a hold of me and that I was in between his legs with my back against his chest.

Well I found out the reason that I was oddly warm all night.

Warren had begun to stir under me so I crooked my neck to turn and face his. His free hand reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes then it fell to his side. His dark brown pools had fluttered open and gazed into my own brown pools. I gave him a smile and greeted him with good morning.

"Morning. Where is everyone?" he asked as he looked around.

"That I don't know. They all scattered when I threatened them with a painful yoga session with me as the instructor," he chuckled a little and sat up. "Okay, if you will please let go of my waist then I can go and make breakfast for everyone," I smiled at his face as it went from confused to realization.

"S-sorry," he apologized with a slight stutter and let go. When he did that I immediately missed his warm hold.

"It's all good. You can go change in my bathroom while I go and cook enough to feed an army," I kissed his cheek and jumped up the stairs towards the kitchen.

When I had done the math for the average amount of food that the gang and that I would be eating, I groaned at the numbers and pulled my hair back. I don't work all too well in the morning, so cloning myself never crossed me mind as I grabbed a whole bunch of foods from various locations.

Huge house, huge kitchen. So I had more than enough room and cooking appliances to make more than five things at once. I quickly whipped up blueberry and choco ship muffins and put them in the oven, after those were in the over I got started on the bacon, sausages, and eggs. While those were frying I cut up fruits for a fruit salad and mixed up a pancake mix. I made three different batches of pancakes, chocolate, blueberry, and plain. When the bacon and that were finished I put them on colorful plates and set them on the counter, then started on the pancakes and toast.

By the time I was on my last batch of pancakes I could hear the hungry bodies walking their way to the kitchen. First it was the guys, and they were guided by their nose and stomachs to where I was.

"Red, it smells awesome!" Zach complimented.

"Thanks, you guys grab what you want, the muffins are almost done, along with the last batch of plain pancakes. Butters, jams, jelly, and spreads are all on the table. Foods on the counter," I handed them each a plate and went back to catching the popping toast and flipping the pancakes.

The all filled their plates and had shocked looked on their faces. I don't think they would have ever thought that I could cook, and so well. They started complimenting on my food and a few even said that they would come over more often if I cooked.

"Dude, you guys make it sound like I'm a mom or something. You guys eat as much as you can while I go and change. Just leave enough so that I can at least last until lunch. Be right back," I set the last pan in the sink and the muffins on the counter before running downstairs and getting changed.

I pulled on a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt, a grey graphic tee that said 'Be my knight in black eyeliner' with a picture of eyes being outlined with eyeliner, black cargo pants, and black board shoes. When I looked at my hair in the mirror I thought of several different ideas on what to do on it, but one work came into mine, change. I really did need a new hair cut, my straight bland hair that I frequently change the color need a change, and today I am going to get it cut. Preferably when everyone goes back to their correct house, but that will have to wait until later on.

So I just combed through it and put on the usual make up- heavy eyeliner, black eye shadow, and red lipstick- and went back upstairs. Everyone was still gathered around the table conversing about some random topics. I don't even think they noticed me being there, or even enter again.

Hehe, perfect time to spook them, but what shall I do?

Shout something? No, to cliché.

Create a blackout? No, I've done that before.

Become a monster? What am I, six? Nu-uh, to simple.

Well I have no fresh ideas to work with, so I'll just have to just skip inside again and do something hyper.

I did exactly that, I walked back to the kitchen walkway and skipped in singing 'We're off to see the Wizard' and talking gibberish with an English accent.

"Top of da mornin' to ye all. Care fo' a spot o'breakfast, o' some tea an crumpets?" I said with a mock bow and curtsey. I took a bite of a sausage and piece of toast before grabbing a muffin off the platter and before I sat on Warren's lap and threw my legs onto Zach's.

"Well don't you look like Lash as a girl," Mage said with a joking smile.

I gasped and faked horror before I exclaimed with my English accent still in tack, "Well I am just simply appalled! How dare you compare me with such an egotistical prat! I am an elegantly proper woman who has been brought up by the best in the country, how dare I be brought to the same level as a ferret such as he," I huffed and stuck my nose in the air as if I were some selfish English brat. But I cut the act short and went back to my normal posture. "So what are you all thinking of doing today?"

"Well we're just going to hang out someplace, what are you going to do?" Will asked me.

"Well I'm thinking about going to go wheel chair racing through the mall halls, potato sack racing in the park with the band dudes, practice the songs, tae kwon dance with Toby, work on the dress, nothing much, just the ordinary junk I do on Saturdays. Though maybe later on today I might get my hair done and get a tattoo just for the heck of things," I told them listing off my schedule as though it were nothing big, or special.

"Wheel chair racing?"

"Potato sack racing?"

"Tae kwon dance?"

"Tattoo?"

"Hair cut?"

"You guys sound like these aren't usual or normal things that you do. Well you are all going to have to cope and get used to my antics cause all this is normal, and what is normal to you is boring junk to moi!" I said with a wide grin and hopped off Warren's lap and answered the ringing phone.

"Bonjour! J'mappelle Rouge, qui est toi?" I answered in french.

"Dude, Red, we don't understand Frenchy, speak in English. You know, the language that we converse in," Caleb whined on the other end. I could almost see the confused glances that the guys were giving the phone on the other end.

"Désolé bon que j'aie dû naître et aie élevé des Français," I appologised still speaking in French.

"ENGLISH!" the guys shouted together. It was so loud that I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Fine, you no good bloody gits. I will speak to you in English since you have no idea as to what it is that I am talking about in a different tounge. You and your comrades ought to become skilled at a different language other than your mothers tounge," I informed… well more like lectured them with my earlier English accent.

"Rouge, you better start speaking in the language we know or else we will go off to the mall with or without your fanny," Todd threatened.

"Todd, you said fanny!" Toby exclaimed which caused him and me to laugh at.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys at the mall in a few. Just walk around aimlessly till I text or call you. I might bring a few friends if they feel like taking a risk on being kicked out- and possibly banned- from the mall,"

"Okay, well later babe," the guys said as a good bye.

"Love you Angel!" Toby shouted quickly.

"Love y'all. Lates," we hung up and I turned to face the gang. "So who is up to racing?"

* * *

Pictures of the homcoming costumes, Rouge, and the club house band are now updated on my profile.

Love all the support that I have been getting, but I need all the input that I can get. I also need a couple ideas that you guys may want to occur during the course of this story. Also, if you are interested in a character of your own or based on someone to appear in my story, all characters are welcome. I will give every character that is subbmitted an appearence in my story, and some may even be a lasting character- that is if I like the info that is sent to me.

Well I am just going to leave you now. So happy readings P

Ashley


	11. Marianas Trench are my Heroes

"I dedicate what I am about to do now, to my favorite new Canadian band, Marianas Trench." I cleared my throat and got my harmonica and ran through the steps once again in my head.

Now if you haven't heard of these guys, than you are simply missing out. They rock hardcore music wise, and they rock personality wise. They are so nice and funny in person. I just pleasantly happened to meet them once when I had vacationed up there in BC. Also, if you have heard of this band and don't know about the whole 'Hot chocolate' incident, then I suggest you go to right away and search 'Marianas Trench- Hot Chocolate' right now. It is the most hilarious thing that you will ever watch…well maybe more like second best.

This brings us to the present. I was stomping around a Subway restaurant shouting hot chocolate and blew the harmonicas a couple times. I waved my hands, I jumped off the booths, and I think I even may have scared the workers there too, but this was all in the name of fun. The gang and the guys were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

The Sky High gang had agreed to come along with me on my adventures for the day, but didn't exactly want to participate in them. They were just the patriots for the show. I was the main act.

"Angel… c'mon…we better go before… they kick us out of here…like…they did at…the last five…subways that…we…went to" Kyle suggested in-between laughs.

"Fine, but one last one. Hot CHOCOLATE!" I did a little dance that included a lot of butt shaking before running out the door and headed towards the park.

"The boys of M.Trench would be proud," Toby sniffled and whipped a fake tear out of his eye as he reviewed my antics off of the camcorder that he had brought.

"Dude, you know I have connections on finding a way to get this vid to them. Just send it to me when you load it onto your PC and I will email it to the guys, and I will be known!" I laughed and flipped onto the ground.

"Peeps, when exactly are we going to get the sack race on the go? Wheel chair racing has been checked off the list- Red won plus we got kicked and banned from the mall- Toby and Red still have to have a go at Tae Dance, we have been kicked out of every subway in town- thanks to Red's dedication- so can we please get this race done. I want to get to the music and see Toby get his but kicked by Red," Caleb said which earned him to get a punch in the shoulder by Toby.

"Sure. Now since you guys aren't going to be racing, why don't one of you hold the camera while we get suited up," Todd said to the gang and handed Ethan the camera.

"Why do you need to get suited up?" Ethan asked confused as to why.

"You'll see," I said with a smirk and ran to the starting line. "Now who are the Spider Pirates and who are the Pansys?"

"Well I am defiantly on the Spider Pirates, and I am always on Rayne's team," Toby said.

"Fine, but this means we get Kyle,"

"Fine Rayne. So the teams are the Spider Pirates; Rayne, Toby, Kyle, and the Pansys; Caleb, Todd, and myself. Let's get into costume and get suited up," I said and the two teams separated in two different directions.

Now, the costumes for the Spider Pirates are basically punk rock wear pushed over the edge. Well, more like vintage punk rock wear. They had the all black clothes with the skull print, their hair in like messy dos and even Mohawks, the chains, the studs, and all that jazz.

The Pansys are the complete opposites. We had on the pastel colors, high cut shorts, vibrant t-shirts with a sweater wrapped around our necks, brightly colored sweatbands, the whole haughty attitude was also part of our whole attire. We were basically the preps.

When we all had finished changing, got into the zone, and had our game faces on, we walked with our correct characters and faced each other.

Cue in the tension music and cliché stare down. Oh! And don't forget the insults.

"Oh you guys are so going down like a spider in a water spout!" I said to Toby.

"Oh yeah? Well we are so going to win since we didn't rip off a nursery rhyme for a burn, so stupid pansy!" He said in return.

"Oh you didn't just call me a Pansy?" I did the whole attitude snappy thing.

"Oh yes I did. What are you going to do about it girlfriend?" he shot back with the same amount of attitude.

"I'm going to-" I was about to snap at him if it wasn't for Caleb and Todd holding me back.

"Dude, he called you a pansy since it was your team name, dumb ass," Rayne informed me with a smirk.

Yes, this is exactly how we act every weekend, or time we spend together. We just goof off for no reason. It is like we are in some movie, TV program, or story even.

"Can you guys just get on with the race?!" Janie whined from the sidelines.

"Awe, why did you have to go ruin the mood with your obnoxious sideline whining? Are you like constipated and have to use the Lou or something?" I shouted in response.

"Rouge, just get on with it, it's not like it is going to add any more suspense," Warren said with an amused smirk.

I just sighed and we all got in our assigned potato sacks.

"Wait! We never figured out who was going to ref the race!"

"Damnit Rouge! Why didn't you think of this before we got into character?!" Kyle shouted and smacked my arm.

"Fine, I'll fix this. Plus I have a special person and costume in mind," I ran over to where Will, Warren, Ethan, and the gang were and pulled Janie and dragged her to the changing station. "You're going to be the ref and you're going to like it," I pulled on a bleach blond fro wig on her and gave her the traditional ref outfit with a pair of aviator sunglasses just for fun.

"Red, I look like a seventies cross-dressing cage dancer," Janie whined.

"Just get into character. If I have to wear this prep outfit, then you can look like a tranny,"

"But you actually like to do things like these! Not me!"

"Just c'mon," we exited the room and the first step she took when she walked out caused everyone to laugh. "Just don't think they're laughing at you but more like with you, I do it everyday, and it works," I whispered to her.

We got into our places- me in my potato sack; her by the finish line- and Janie counted us in, raising her little flare thingy. When she had gotten to one, she clicked the trigger and the game was on. Rayne had immediately elbowed Caleb so that Caleb would fall behind, Todd tackled Kyle who was a little ways in front of him, and I was hopping as fast as I could away from Toby, He had this look in his eyes that I did not like. Then he tackled my by my legs. This was so like the video 'Decided to Break It' by Marianas Trench. So just like Josh Ramsay, I started to crawl and ripped the ribbon finish line. I got up and hugged Janie.

"And the Pansy's win! In your face Toby!" I stuck my tongue out at the sad face of my friend and danced around doing a little happy dance.


	12. Spas, Tattoos, Piercings

The week had gone by so fast. I had finally figured out what shoes I was going to get for my dress and bought them. I actually finished the dress, finished with my mask, and have been practicing non-stop with my band for my audition pieces. I had barely any time to actually hang out with the gang, and when I did have the time, I was either working or catching up with homework.

The day of my audition had been vastly approaching. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't a little nervous. I was a freaking wreck… though I hid it well.

All last night I had been running through the riffs, chords, lyrics and melodies, making sure that I had everything perfect. But that wasn't such a good idea seeing as though now I am like dead and barely have enough energy to walk. I changed that by eating a lot and buzzing myself with caffeine.

Today was the day that the girls were taking me out for a girl's night out. They said something about having a high stress level and that I was going to get wrinkles. They had this whole day planned out, but I really didn't feel up to it. All I wanted to do was make sure everything on my list of things to do was done and perfect… except for a few things. They had planned a day at the spa to calm ourselves down, get a total make-over, and then there was a surprise.

Well the spa retreat was refreshing. Calmed me down and returned me back to normal. We got massages, wraps, facials, manicures, pedicures, baths, all those spa things you do. We had all agreed that we felt like new. So we like skipped our way to the hair salon next door and sat in the chairs next to each other.

Gossip time!

Why does that sound like such a bad thing?

"So what do you three ladies want with your hair?" one of the hair dressers asked. I must say. I loved her hair.

It was like a bubble gum pink in a pixie cut. Looked perfect on her, but it's not something I would have done to my own hair.

"Well I don't know about the other two, but I want my hair to have more defined layers. Choppy and with volume, but I still want it to maintain its length. You know, like the long emo hair. I also want my side bangs cut to cover my eye and to have it dyed blond underneath. Oh! And I would love to have random small streaks in my layers," I told the girl with my very descriptive answer.

"Well don't you know exactly what you want, what about you two?"

"Can you but some highlights in my hair, but nothing bright. Just something to make my hair a more vibrant shade," Layla said.

"I just want my hair layered and the purple more magenta,"

"Okay, well then why don't you three sit tight while we get the hair dye ready?" the three of us nodded.

"So Red, how have you been since we saw you last Tuesday?" Mage asked.

"Ugh. I've been busy. Sorry I couldn't hang with you guys more, but you guys told me to audition, plus actually finishing my dress and mask has taken a lot also. Don't even get me started on homework and work,"

"What's wrong with work?" Layla asked concerned.

"My god, Rebecca has been on my ass ever since the whole threatening her incident the last time all of us had been at the club. She has been selling me out on things I wasn't even a part of to Cory. She has almost gotten me fired, but if it wasn't for the boys, me bringing in more than half the customers, and the fact that Cory is infatuated with me, then I wouldn't be working there anymore. Sometimes I wonder if I should just quit, but that is like out of the question,"

"Whoa, that's rough,"

"Gah, and its not only Rebecca giving me such a rough time, Boomer, Mr. Medulla, and most of the teachers have like added me onto their stupid hate list. I don't even know why!"

"It doesn't sound like you are on the fair end of things," When Layla had said that the three hair dressers had came back and started to add on the dye to our hair.

Us girls had talked about random girl talk the whole time we were getting our hair done, and must I say, we looked pretty hot when we had finished. The hair stylist had done everything **perfect**! We had all gotten what we had envisioned. I got my choppy layers and perfect shade and amount of streaks, Layla was happy with her new vibrant shade, and Magenta was ecstatic about her magenta hair and more defined layers.

Now that the hair was done, it was time for them to drag me to their last surprise for the day. I was a little nervous 'because they didn't give me _any_ hints on the topic. Every time I asked, they always found a way to change the subject.

Oh I know what you're thinking: why didn't you just tap into their heads? And if you don't already know my answer to that is, then you are seriously slower that I am.

The girls had blindfolded me and had lead me into a vehicle. If I didn't know better than I would have thought that they were kidnapping me and were going to drive somewhere out of town, in a far off forest, and like cut out my larynx. But these two are my friends and I trust them… well not fully.

It had felt as though I was in the car for thirty minutes, but the girls had informed me that it had only been seven when I had complained. They had carefully pulled me out of the car and I heard a jingle signaling that we had walked into a store. I could feel that someone was untying my blindfold. When it was finally off of my face, it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light. But was I confused at my location.

"Why are we in a tattoo parlor?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Well, remember when we had all hung out together? You never got the chance to do everything you said you would, so we decided to help you with your list," Layla informed me.

"Uh…well then. Since we're all here, then you two also have to get something done, and it doesn't mean that you have to get a tattoo,"

"Hello girls, what are you going to get done today?" a big guy that was heavily tattooed asked.

"Is it okay if you give us a minute or two?" I asked politely.

"Sure, just give a shout when you need me," With that he walked back to the back room and a distinct buzzing sound was heard. He must have been working on a customer.

"So girls, how about it? What are you two going to get, because I already know what I'm getting?"

The two looked a little anxious.

"You don't have to get anything major; you can get like a piercing or something,"

"I-I'm game. Layla?"

"Uh… sure,"

"Okay, then, let's get this show on the road!" I called for the guy- who I later found out was named Bill. We told him exactly what we wanted.

Layla took the more of the simple way out. She was just going to get her ears pierced. Mage was going to do something similar; she was going to get both her ears cartilage pierced. Now for myself, I was going to get a pair of drooping angel wings on my back with the word 'Fallen' in gothic script (_A/N: Okay, I know that I picked Kat Von D as the main character, so just picture that she didn't have the tattoos on her body, except for the ones on her face_) and I was going to get my belly button, and my left eye brow pierced. I've already had tattoos and peircings done in the past, so I know what to expect pain wise, just hope the girls can handle it.

"Okay, who out of you two wants to go first?" Bill asked Mage and Layla.

They looked at each other then to me. I gave them a reassuring nod. I could see how nervous they both were. But I was happy that Layla had volunteered to go first.

"You go girl!" I shouted. It was supposed to help calm her… but it didn't work so well, so I walked to the back and held her hand.

Bill had readied the piercing gun to her ear; Layla had squeezed my hand so hard that I thought it would have fallen off. She did this twice, but as fast as it had started, it was over. I gave her a hug and sat next to Mage.

Hers was going to hurt a whole lot more than Layla's. But Mage had done awesome. She had stuck through it and braved the whole thing. I was proud at the both of them. But now it was my turn and it was going to hurt a whole lot more.

I had gotten onto the table and took my shirt off leaving me in my black bra. I had to do the tattoo first seeing as I had to lie on my stomach and it would kill if I had a piercing and had to lay on it for more than an hour.

I saw the stencil and was awed. It was perfect. Just the way I had envisioned it. I had lied back onto the bed/table type thing and had immediately heard the familiar buzz of the tattoo gun. No more than five seconds after, I felt the needle against my back. To distract myself from the pain, I began to talk to the girls.

"Lay, Mage, how has the gang been?"

"Well Ethan has become quite close to Janie, and has almost completely came out of his shell,"

"Awe, my little popsicle is growing up," I gushed. The girls had laughed.

"Will and Zach are still the same,"

"And Warren?"

"Well he's gone back to his standoffish ways. It's kinda weird. He used to be more talkative when you were there… now its just weird," Mage said.

"Have you guys tried actually talking to him?"

"… uh… well… no." Layla answered.

"Well there is your problem,"

"Anyways, have you gotten a date for the dance yet?" Mage asked curious.

"No… No one has asked me actually," I answered sadly.

Now that caused the girls to look at each other with a confused but knowing glance. Layla nodded to Mage then walked towards the front.

"Where is she going?"

"Oh! Umm… she's just going to make a phone call. She won't be long,"

"Who's she calling?"

"Will!" Mage answered a little too quickly.

I had raised an eyebrow but didn't push it further. I was going to get the answer sooner or later. But until then, we had been engulfed by casual talk about music, celebrities, other superheroes- you know, usual girl talk.

It had been about an hour and fifteen minutes, Bill had decided to take a little break. His hand had gotten a little sore and he didn't want me to pass out. I was allowed to walk a bit, but that was a little difficult since I had been lying down for quite a while. So I had Magenta help me walk for a bit, but she was careful not to put pressure on my back.

"Hey, where's Layla, she had gone for quite a bit," I wondered out loud.

"No clue. How about you try and walk on your own for a bit while I go and get you something to eat and try and look for Layla on the way?" Mage suggested. I nodded in response and managed to get my balance and took a few steps on my own.

I would have gone with her to look and get something to eat, but I was still just in my bra and red plaid bondage skirt. Not something you want to walk around in when you might run into someone you know.

"Hey Red, you want to get your peircings done or do you want to finish off your tat?" Bill said from behind the counter.

"Let's finish this thing first," I walked back onto the table and had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Those two were plotting something.

Okay, I know it took me a while to figure it out, but I'm a little slow if you can't tell. I just don't know what their plotting.

It took only twenty-five minutes more before my tattoo was done. Boy was I happy. There wasn't anything there to distract me from the pain and Bill wasn't that easy to talk to about stuff.

I walked to the front and let my back face the mirror. I turned and saw that it had turned out better than I had expected. The placing was perfect and the writing was in the perfect position. I knew that in a few more days the red would go away and you could see the black better and the details perfectly.

I gave Bill a careful hug and let him wrap my back up. Now it was time to get the rest of the pain done and over with. And boy was getting my belly button the most painful thing. Well for me it was. My eyebrow piercing wasn't that bad seeing as I barely have feeling left in if from the times I had waxed my eyebrows. My eyebrow piercing had gone perfectly with my other tattoo on my face. It had a star on the end to match my stars tattoo.

But for my belly button, it was a lightning bolt charm. By this time Layla and Mage had returned, but they weren't alone.

* * *

Hey everyone. Here is the new installment. Sorry it took forever, but I had just recently got inspired to write this story. Tell me what you think of it. I'll take all of your suggestions and make sure the next chapter doesn't suck as much as this one did.

Lates loveys 3

...::xo.Ashley.ox::...


	13. Visions of Heartbreak

"Oh c'mon Ro, show us what you got done," Toby whined.

"Dude, you make it sound as though I went through plastic surgery. Can't you wait till it heals and then see how it looks?" Both the Sky High gang and my house band were in my basement.

The guys in my band have been whining and were trying to get me to show them my tattoo before it was healed properly. Everyone was shocked with my new sudden change. But change is good. And I needed to start fresh.

"Did those hurt?" Rayne asked. He looked a little freaked when he saw my new piercings and tattoo. He kind of has a phobia with needles, that's why he doesn't even have his ears pierced.

"No- of course they hurt. But it wasn't that much; I'm used to it,"

"Well we can tell from the ones you had on your face," Todd pointed.

"Rouge! I just realized something!" Toby cried out.

"What?"

"The audition is in two more days!" Toby began to skip around the room singing random parts of my new song.

I went wide eyed and tackled him. It hurt, but I pushed the pain aside. No one else in the room was supposed to hear my song till the day of the audition.

"Ro, baby, I know you love me, but I really don't love you that much," I gave Toby a confused look before realizing our compromising position.

"Toby shut up and stop spoiling the surprise. Kyle can you help me up please," Kyle walked over and gently wrapped his arms around my chest and picked me up. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before running to the bathroom and applying the healing gel.

Now, my arms can't bend at odd angles, so I called for a little help.

And who should answer my plea, but the mighty Warren Peace!

I blushed when he had walked into the bathroom, and I think I saw a slight tint of pink creep onto his own cheeks. But I think my eyes were playing a trick on me seeing as though when I looked at him again it had disappeared.

"Need a little help?" he asked with a smirk.

I gave him a shy smile and handed him the gel. He took the tube and put a small amount in his palm and rubbed it onto my back. The touch of his warm hands against my cold back felt like a shock… but I didn't want that feeling to go away, the feeling of his hands on my skin.

He had finished applying the gel… but his hands had lingered on my skin. They had moved from their place on my back and had placed themselves on my hips. I turned around and looked up. I had been caught in his gaze… entranced really. His dark brown orbs were so alluring.

Hey! I thought it was supposed to be my ability to trap people, not the other way around.

Anyways, as I stared into his eyes, I found myself leaning in. I also realized that he too was leaning in. When I was barely centimeters away from his lips, I had closed my eyes and felt him close the gap between us.

The kiss was awesome. Hot and full of passion. It was as though we were in out own little world where no one else mattered or even existed. The feel of his lips on mine was pure ecstasy. His tongue had flicked against the bottom of my lip begging for entry which I allowed him. I had bit his lower lip playfully and felt him smirk.

My hands had weaved their way through his hair while his were carefully making their way up my back. That had just sent shivers down my spine. He had tangled his hands in with my hair. Though I desperately wanted stay in the kiss, the need for air was greater. I had broken the kiss and leaned my forehead against his. We had been breathing heavily.

The happy thoughts of him and I actually being a couple came crashing down, when a flash of Hellsing's hideous face flashed through my head. I gasped in fright and hit my back on the wall **hard**. I didn't dwell on the pain that shot through my back. I tried and to lessen the amount of pain that was going through my head at the moment.

I knew that I was shaking violently, but the visions were brutal. Normal ones wouldn't hurt, but for the ones that involved Hellsing, it was as though I could feel every single ounce of pain that was going on.

The Vision

_Hellsing had stood in front of a girl with long, flowing, dark hair. It looked as though she was being told orders and being threatened if she didn't complete them. _

_The girl had been shaking in fright and had been backhanded because of it. He pushed her down and out of his way as he walked out of the room leaving her to let out silent tears and tend to her new cut._

_This new vision I could see her face more clearly, since it wasn't covered by her hood. Her cut- I could see- was very well hidden under layers of make-up. _

_She had been walking though the halls of Sky High. She seemed a little suspicious, but that was soon disregarded when I saw that she was walking over to future me. Since I saw that I had a smile on and was talking to her amatively. She seemed friendly enough._

_Now this last vision hurt. _Bad

_I was on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere. I think I must have had a few broken bones also. The rain was pouring hard and the thunder boomed overhead. My vision was blurred by the tears that found their way to my eyes. I looked up and found a reason._

_There ahead of me was Warren and a girl that looked like me. What they were doing shattered my heart; put it back together than ran over it with a bulldozer._

_The girl turned around and gave me a wicked smirk that sent chills down my spine before pulling Warren away. _

"_See there Rouge, you were never meant to love. The ones that cared for you the most can barely tell the real from the fake, and obviously believe the fake. All you have to do now is will me your power and this will all be over. You don't have to deal with all the heartache," Hellsing's wicked voice cooed from beside me. _

_With the last few tears I sighed and began the spell, "I... will... you... my..." everything swirled into darkness. _

_End of Visions_

Warren's POV

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. I was about to crap my pants.

One minute I was the happiest man on Earth kissing the girl of my dreams, then the next she's on the floor shaking violently and have cuts and bruises forming on her one beautiful skin.

I had called for help and the guys from her band ran in first. They all went wide-eyed. Then Todd began to shout orders at the other guys.

"Warren, carry her out of here and onto the bed. Now!" Todd shouted at me before running out.

Everything was hectic. The Sky high gang was just standing around looking scared. The girls even started to cry and were being held by the guys. I was even on the brink of tears, but I held every emotion in.

"Toby, hand me the creams," Rayne shouted. Toby handed him the cream and he started to apply it to the cuts and bruises.

When Kyle had touched her face, she winced. Tears started to fall out of her closed eyes.

The scene was heartbreaking.

She kept muttering no's and when she had called out for my name, I thought I would seriously collapse. It sounded so broken. A lonely tear had rolled down my cheek.

I grabbed a hold of her hand and felt it was freezing cold.

"This isn't good," Caleb muttered.

"This is worse than the last time," Rayne sighed sadly. The boys nodded in agreement.

"All we can do now is wait," Kyle murmured.

Silence enveloped the room. The sound that broke it was Rouge's weak voice.

"I... will…-"the guys immediately went into action. They began to shake her. Now I would have singed all of their asses if it wasn't for Rayne holding me back. "... you... my..." Toby held a candle to her hand. Those made her eyes fly open.

"W-what h-happened?" She stuttered. She had curled herself in the fetal position and started to rock back and forth.

"Visions," the boys had said all together.

She sighed and buried her head into her knees.

"You almost finished it this time," Rayne said softly.

I saw her shoulders shake.

"Ro, what is going on?" Layla asked softly.

She sighed and lifted her head.

"I think it's time that I told you the truth," she said as she closed her eyes.


	14. I sense somehting bad is going to happen

I just wanted to wish you all happy holidays! I present you a new installment of Angel, Really? I'm sorry if it is lacking, i'm kinda sick at home with no voice and a _very_ bad cold.

Love you all!

* * *

"Okay, ever since I was born, my parents had to keep moving from house to house keeping me away from a terrible man, Hellsing. He is someone you **don't** want to run into. He won't give a second thought in killing a person. He has been out to get my family, it's some grudge he has against my parents that happened when they were in high school. It sounds a bit childish, but his actions have moved on from glares to sending his minions and followers after me. 

"When he had found out that I had powers like both my parents he researched everything he could about me. Even had people spy on me. History lesson, my ancestors on my mother's side have been known to be involved in the Coventry of Silence: a strong group of women who could do extraordinary things. Now, when in times of hardship, they can willingly give their powers away to someone by just saying 'I will you my power' and the person given the power will be exceedingly powerful while the girl dies. It works the way the movie The Covenant goes. That is why Hellsing is after me. He wants my power both to get stronger, and to get back at my parents- well that is what my parents have told me,"

"So you're saying that some crazed maniac is after you trying to get your power," Zach asked trying to understand.

"That among other things," I nodded.

"What do you mean?" Mage asked.

"That you'll have to wait to hear later on, I know that this is all hard to take in all at once, that is why I'm keeping the rest for another time," I sighed and looked at mine and Warren's clasped hands.

"Do you five know?" Janie asked the guys.

The boys just nodded their heads silently.

"We know the full story," Caleb muttered quietly under his breath.

"Then why can't we know it all now," Warren demanded looking at me.

"I-I'm not ready for all of you to know," I stuttered quietly and cowered behind my hair.

I'm usually not this cowardly, but right now I just want to hide from the world and die in a corner.

It really isn't the best feeling when you have all your closest friends gazing at you with mixed emotions.

"C-can you a-all leave?" I choked holding back tears.

"Alright babe, we'll talk to you soon," Rayne cooed and kissed my head. The rest of the band did the same and left the room urging the gang to follow.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow Ro," Will called as he left with Zach, Magenta, Layla, Janie and Ethan, leaving Warren and myself.

"Warren, just go," I cried silently and untangled my hand from his. I turned on my bed so that I had my back turned away from him.

"Fine. Just know that- never mind," with that he stalked off and left me to sob.

I found my lyric book and immediately started writing down my thoughts. It took me a while, but I had ended up with a full blown song with music, harmony, melody, and the works. But it was all stained by the tears the flowed down my cheeks.

I lay back and cried myself to sleep. My last thought was a vision of Warren's face, full of love, right before the whole vision scene happened.

---

The next day at school was horrible. I avoided any contact with the gang and just focused on getting through the day. I didn't dare glance or speak a word to any of them. From the aura that they portrayed towards me, I could feel that they were quite worried about me.

Not even Lash's, Speed's, or even Coach Boomer's taunting could shake me out of my stupor. I just took it and hid my gaze from everyone.

I had made it the whole day without any human contact when I accidentally ran into a girl. The same girl I remember from my visions. Her dark curls, beautiful mocha skin tone, and dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," I muttered and picked up my belongings.

"It's okay. I'm Mirage," She said with a smile. She handed me my book and slightly brushed against my hand.

"Rouge. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'm going to be late for work," I quickly bagged my things and ran out the door. I ran into the bus and took an empty seat in the back, once again keeping my gaze firmly set on the ground.

I saw the gang walk on the bus out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't dare look up. I knew that they would start to talk to me and ask me a load of questions. The bus took off like normal and was quite a while till my stop. I took my lyric book out and began to make little adjustments to my songs.

"Rouge! I didn't see you there, where were you?" Layla asked.

I went wide-eyed. I looked out the window and saw my stop, a road a few meters away from the club. I saw Layla stand up to come sit with me when the bus came to a stop, but I was already out of my seat and running out the door.

I ran the rest of the way into the club and ran straight to the back.

"Wow Angel, you came in here in a hurry," Toby joked.

"Shut up. Can we just practice before our shift starts," I said and put my bag in my hiding spot and took my uniform out for later.

"No need to get your panties in a twist," Toby muttered and walked off.

"Ro, what's up with you today?" Kyle asked.

"Can we please practice, tomorrow is the big day and I really don't feel like making a fool out of myself in front of my whole school," I quickly changed the subject and walked to the stage.

I sighed and took my spot on the front of the stage. We started with perfecting 'Tangled up in me' – the song I wrote. We were doing fine till it ended. I began to ball onstage.

The never really knew who I wrote this for, but they did have a pretty good guess.

"Ro, this is hurting you bad. Maybe you should just tell them the whole story," Rayne suggested while rubbing my back.

"B-but it's too hard. They will never accept me, and I know what happens to them in the end if I do get them involved," I sobbed into his chest.

"Well then at lest let them in. You have been avoiding them the whole day," Todd cried out.

"H-how'd you know that?" I turned to him.

He went wide-eyed and hid behind Toby.

"Well... they kinda called us. We just want you back to your normal hyper way Angel. How about we go to a mall and get kicked out?" Toby suggested.

"Right now? How about we buy tricycles and rampage across the town?" I said with a slight smile.

"That's my girl," Caleb smiled.

We asked Cory for a day off and we linked arms.

I was on my way back to being myself. We skipped down the sidewalk like gay people on drugs and came across a plaza that we haven't found ourselves banned from. We found a costume store and mixed and matched different costumes.

I had made Toby put on a Hawaiian hula girl costume, Todd in a sparkly green princess costume, Caleb in a blue fairy costume, Kyle in a belly dancer costume, and Rayne in a maid's costume. Well seeing as I made them dress in those hilarious costumes, they made me put on a playboy bunny costume just too even things out.

We paid for our costumes while we had them on then just ran through the corridors. We got a few odd stares and some people even took pictures of us- we gladly posed for them. We just had a blast, and I was slowly returning to my normal self.

"Ray, I feel like getting a tattoo!" Toby announced out of no where.

We had all been seated in the food court eating fries and pizza when Tobs had blurted it out.

Rayne had paled and shook his head. Ray kinda has a phobia of needles.

"No way in heck am I going to set foot in a tattoo parlor," He said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Aww please! We can all get matching ones to show our friendship to each other," Toby persuaded.

"Whoa, that was deep T-bone," Kyle muttered sarcastically.

This was an idea. I know I just got a large piece done not too long ago… but it really wasn't a bad idea. These guys are like my brothers and I would like a way to show my love for them.

"Well I'm game," I told them.

"But Red, you just got a piece done!" Rayne cried. He really didn't like needles.

"So? I love you guys, and if I have to get branded to show the world that you love you then so be it," The boys awed and devoured me in a group hug.

"Fine, but it's only because of the moment. If I die, Red you get Mr. Tinkles," We all got up and walked over to a tattoo parlor that was close to the mall. It was same place that I went with Lay and Mage.

"It's you again! How's the tat?" Bill called from over the counter.

"Hey Bill! It's healing. But I'm thinking about getting another one, well the guys and I want matching ones,"

"Okay lady, but you know it ain't good seeing as you got a big one like that only yesterday. But seeing as I'm feeling nice today, I'll let you. But if there is any time you start to black out, you tell me and we'll stop," I nodded and he motioned us all to the counter. "So what do y'all want done?"

We all agreed on a tattoo with all our names and somewhere on it 'With you, always' was written. The wording is a little corny, but it held our meaning. Seeing as we were all different and were getting them in different places, the outcome was different, but it all managed to portray our personalities.

Kyle was getting it on his forearm. It was a drum set and a pair of drumsticks. It looked like when the sticks hit the drums our names were flying out of them, swirling with the music. On the bass drum was our bands name while the wording was in script above the set.

Toby's, Todd's, and Caleb's were similar seeing as they all played a guitar of some sort. The scene was similar, a guitar shooting out our names while the wording was engraved in the guitar. The only difference was the coloring and the styling of the guitar. Caleb placed his on his ribs – a very painful place-, Todd had his on his calf, and Toby had his placed above his waist a little to the left of his belly button.

Rayne was still a little wary of the idea, but still got it. He had piano keys not attached to a piano. On each key was our name while the wording was in script underneath the keys. It was awesome; I was a little jealous on how it turned out.

I got a microphone with the wording running up the side of the mike while I had all our names running down the chord wrapping itself around my arm. It started from my left elbow and ran down all the way to my wrist. Thankfully the tattoo flowed around my scar on my forearm.

The whole process didn't take more than five hours. There were more artists in the shop that day so we most of ours done at the same time. I had decided to get mine last seeing as it was Rayne's first time getting inked and he was panicking. I sat by him the whole time and kept his mind off of the tattoo needle in more ways than one. I talked to him the whole time while I used some telepathic energy and blocked any thoughts on the subject.

We all got wrapped up when we were all finished and then just walked back to my place.

"Dude, I just noticed something," Ky announced in the middle of Fantastic Four: Rise of the silver surfer.

We shot him asking glances.

"We have Ro's gig tomorrow," he said in a mystical tone.

We just shook our heads and turned back to the movie.

"Wait! I sense something bad is going to happen," Toby said in the same mystical tone as Kyle.

There was a silence. Then all you could hear and smell was a blast of a fart and the familiar laughs of Toby.

"Ugh! Toby!" everyone shouted as we started to laugh and chuck things at him.


	15. Get Tangled up in Me

The annoying buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I used a burst of telepathic energy to send it flying into the wall. I sat up and noticed that I wasn't sitting in my bed, but on the couch. The guys were all sprawled around my room.

I giggled at the sight of Toby. He was on the coffee table snoring away, he was barely hanging on.

I took a look at the time on the DVD player and saw that I only had an hour to get ready before I was late. Now, usually I wouldn't be so girly, but today was the big day, and I _had_ to look my best. I hopped into the shower and quickly lathered myself in sweet smelling soaps. When I finished, I used a little air manipulation to dry my hair. I had also used that vain girl's power and straightened my hair and prefect my make-up. I pulled on a pair of black fitted jeans, a black halter baby doll top, and black flats.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my tote bag and my guitar cases. I decided to bring my see-through blue electric guitars. I didn't feel like using too much of my energy to do transmogrification for all the guys' instruments. I brought all my things upstairs and set them in front of the door.

The guys still had yet to wake up, so I decided to take it upon myself and find a creative way to get them up. I quietly, but quickly ran back downstairs and walked into the T.V area. I found an air horn lying on the desk and smirked. I took hold of the horn and pressed the button. The loud screech was annoying, but it did the trick.

The guys let out girly screams and jumped up. Well, in Toby's case, he fell off the table then hid behind a cushion on the sofa.

"What the heck Angel?" Caleb shouted clearly annoyed and angered.

"What?" I said feigned innocence.

"Why'd you have to wake us like that?" Rayne asked.

"Well, it was either that or something more evil," I said. "C'mon, we have to get ready. We only have a half an hour to get to my school. We have the whole day to set up for the set," I informed them and left them to get ready.

They had clothes that they left from a few times we hung out so they didn't have to worry about that factor.

I thought I would be nice and I cooked them breakfast- chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and breakfast potatoes. I feel like such a mom doing this. But I love these boys.

"Ro, our tattoos still haven't healed! Do something," Kyle whined.

"Yeah, I really want to show these babies off," Todd smirked.

I sighed and shook my head. I unwrapped their tattoos and waved a hand over the inked area. The swelling had gone and the colors were vibrant on all of their tats.

"Sweet," they all muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat your breakfast and then we'll leave,"

"Yes mum," they joked and began to shove food in their mouths.

I shook my head and began to eat a pancake myself. During breakfast we all just chatted, joked, and flung things at each other. Ten minutes before the bell at school would ring, my mom had come down and shooed us out of the house.

"Ro, you never told us how we were actually getting to your school. We know it's in the sky, but you don't have a flying car," Rayne said.

"Oh don't worry about that. Okay, all of you just hold hands and close your eyes, I really don't want to deal with you all getting sick on me," They did as I said and held hands while they closed their eyes.

I concentrated and pictured the front of Sky High. With that a swirling sensation erupted in my stomach and as soon as it came, it was gone. I opened my own eyes and clearly saw that we were in front of Sky High on the entry steps.

"Never, do that again," Toby muttered quietly. I looked at him and saw that his pallor was slightly green.

I apologized and quickly washed the sick feeling out of their bodies with a quick wave of my hand.

"Now c'mon, we have to get set up in the auditorium,"

* * *

"Warren, you can't still be mad at Rouge. She's going through a hard time and she doesn't need us to be raging on her like this," Layla barked at Warren.

She has been trying the last two days to get him to loosen up on Rouge…but sadly, she hasn't been able to get through to him.

"Layla, she won't tell us the whole story! What happens if she is in trouble? What if she's kidnapped?! Or what if she has another episode like when she had a vision or worse? What if something unknown to us happens to her and we don't know how to help her?" Warren ranted.

Recognition passed through Layla's face.

"You care for her don't you?" He scoffed and she smiled. "A lot too. Have you told her?"

"Of course not. I've said a few hints, but she's too dense to understand them," he said sadly.

"Well duh, she isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box," Layla saw him nod sadly. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Talk to her,"

"I can't! Every time I look at her, I see the sadness that lay in her eyes when I left her," He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Try," that was all Layla said before she walked off to her next class.

* * *

I stood back stage and began to bounce my leg- a nerve thing. The guys and I had spent the whole school day here trying to prefect our set. There were a few people, who had signed up for the gig at homecoming, and I can't lie and say that they weren't talented; there were a few awesome acts.

But there was this one that I can't particularly say I like. Well, it might have to do with the fact that she has this hate towards me, and thinks that I'm stealing Warren from her. But there is this little bit of information that still has yet to register through her blond head: he broke up with her last year.

She is Tracy Frost. Shudders. She is one heck of a rhyming word of witch that starts with a 'B'.

Now, I'm not usually this mean towards others, but she pushes my buttons. She hella annoying. The level of her talent isn't so high either. The songs she picked were both covers that she _claims_ are her own. One is 'Gimme more' and 'Hot'. Both annoying songs buy two blonds. I have nothing against Avril; just that song is annoyingly catchy. As for Brittany Spears, yeah… don't like her.

"Calm down Ange, you're going to be awesome," Rayne said trying to calm me down and stop me from shaking.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. What he said calmed me a tad.

Everyone started to file in the aud and now the bouncing foot came back and the butterflies started to flutter. Now, I really shouldn't be this nervous about the whole ordeal, but at the club, I never played for this many people before… and most of these people knew me and see me walk the halls everyday.

Everyone had sat down and Principal Powers sparkled her way onto the stage.

"Welcome to Sky High's first talent competition. We have a vast variety of talented acts lined up for you today. Your fellow peers are here today to show you all what they can do. It is up to you on who you choose to play at this year's homecoming. Now, I am going to turn this over to Ms. Williams. Comets away!" With a flash of light Powers had zoomed off as her ball of light and floated off somewhere. I couldn't actually see since I didn't have the best view from behind the curtain.

"Now, first off we have 'The Guide' playing an original and a cover," There was applause and a group of guys went on stage.

I didn't pay attention to their set, but from what had made it past my hearing barrier, they were awesome. I began to hop up and down trying to calm my nerves. I would have screamed if it wasn't for me trying not to strain my voice. Sure I did the vocal exercises, but that didn't mean that I couldn't loose my voice if I over exerted it.

"Rouge, calm down. Take a few deep breaths and visualize. You've done this plenty times before; this is like a piece of triple chocolate cake for you. Just picture the moist, delicate, chocolaty, goodness with the chocolate sauce oozing out of the side as you dig your fork into it," Toby said dreamily.

I whipped my eyes open and slapped his shoulder. "Dude, not helping. You're just making me have this huge craving for cake,"

The guys laughed. Then we just got into a conversation. It took my mind off of the act, but boy was that short lived when I heard an annoying voice call out my name.

"Rouge, I see that your boy toys are here. So how many of them are you sleeping with you skank?" Tracy asked. Her eye brow was raised, a smirk was plastered on her face, and her chin was way too high. I took a look at her outfit and rolled my eyes. She was calling _me_ the skank. She was standing there with a corset, matching underwear, fishnet stockings, hooker boots, and fishnet glovelets.

"Hmm… let's see, zero. Let's compare this to the number of guys you've banged- oh! Well looky here, you have a total of half the school population, while I have none- now who is the slut here?" I said taunting her.

She just scoffed and walked off. Her set was on next anyway.

"Let's see how she does," Todd suggested which we all agreed on.

One look onstage and I thought that everything had changed from a school auditorium, to a strip club. There were a few poles on the stage. Her voice was okay, I'll give her that, but it wasn't good. The dancing was perfect- for a strip club.

It just wasn't anyone's cup of tea though.

"Wonder what she does for a living," Rayne muttered quietly. We stifled our laugher when she had walked past us with a content smile plastered on her face.

"Break a leg," was what she had said to me when she walked past. You could hear the malice dripping out of her mouth. A cool air had also followed her.

I just shook my head and began to jump again. I do this before every set I have.

"Welcome to the stage our very own Rouge L'Ange de la Mort," Layla introduced. As we walked past her, she gave me an encouraging smile which I returned.

I walked on stage and transformed the mike into a see-through blue one. I smirked at the crowd. The guys got set up and waited for me to finish talking.

"Well hello there Sky High, I am Rouge, and here is an original by me," the guitar started to play.

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_,"

I looked onto the audience and sifted through the faces. My sight had found his; I smiled sadly at him before I turned around and began to jump.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!" 

I lost myself in my song. I was telling how I felt about my relationship with him and he was just sitting there with the same emotionless face. I closed my eyes and continued on.

"_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me," 

With that I looked up and caught his gave once again. He was staring back at me, it was intense, but I turned away. I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"This next one is 'Miracle' by Paramore,"

_"I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken, hope embraced  
And have I told you_

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below  
And no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I_

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

_It's not faith if  
If you use your eyes  
You'll lie  
We'll get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh, I will get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh, I..._

_Well I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over tonight  
Beginning with you and_

_I don't want to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
I just want no  
I just need this pain to end right here_

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you  
Let's not fake this  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes,"_

If I listened to the lyrics again and took in what it was saying, then this whole thing between Warren and I would be so much easier to solve, but I'm stubborn and really don't do well with situations like these.

"Thanks you guys," I faked a smile and walked off the stage with the guys on my tail.

The guys were high fiving each other and commenting on how loud the applause was. But I wasn't really in on their conversation. My thoughts were someplace else… well more like on someone else.


	16. Streak Through the Mall if you Love me

When she had walked off the stage was when I realized what an ass I was. I shouldn't have left her there all alone, making her feel worse. If it wasn't for me being stupid then she wouldn't have ignored us all. Sigh. That also might have been the only time I could talk to her about everything that I have been bottling up.

_Why do I have to be such an idiot?_

I made it my goal, that when the whole talent competition was over that I would go and talk to her, no matter what.

---

"Weren't those acts amazing. Now, how this is going to work is you are going to vote for whom you want to play. This is going to be like for when you voted for your class president, it is not a popularity contest, vote for the group that **you** want to play," When powers had said that a ballot had flashed into everyone's' hands as well as a pencil.

Right after you had checked off the act you liked the most, it vanished from your hands with no way to change your answer. "Your votes will be counted and the winner will be announced tomorrow during the morning announcements. You are all dismissed,"

Everyone began to file out quickly. No one wanted to stay in school longer than needed. Everyone was flowing out the opposite direction of where I wanted to go, I needed to get to the stage before she left. It had taken a while but I had finally managed to get to the stage with all limbs and clothes still in tact. She had all her things packed up and ready to go, she was about to faze off, but with a shout of her name her eyes flung open and she looked in my direction.

"Warren? What are you doing here?" She asked too soft and shyer than normal.

"I need to talk to you," I said in between breaths.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow, I have somewhere to be,"

"No this can't," I lightly grabbed her hand and lead her away from the guys.

"Warren! You can't just drag people against their will away," Okay, she was being way to serious, this isn't the Rouge I know at all. Though I can't blame her for not wanting to be around me, I wouldn't want to be around me either if I went through what she did.

"I know, but you have been ignoring me for the last few days, and I just couldn't stand it. Please, just hear me out," I begged. Okay, this wasn't me either. I would have never begged someone for something.

"Fine. Just loosen the grip a little, my tattoo isn't fully healed," She looked down at her arm, gesturing to her new tattoo.

"Your such an ink addict. Anyways, I'm sorry. I was out of line when I had tried to make you tell us more than your ready for. I could see how much I hurt you, and it hurt me too. I should have just let you tell us when you were ready, but me and my short fuse, I shouldn't have burst out on you like that,"

"Warren, what are you trying to say?" She really isn't the brightest of people... but that is the reason what I like her so much. O.O Did I really say that? I know it wasn't out loud, but I still said it. This girl has got me.

"I like you," I blurted out.

She gave me a confused glance, 'I like you too War-"

"No, I mean I _really_ like you, the way Hippie likes Stronghold, Guinea Pig likes Glow stick, the way Popsicle likes Icy," She went wide-eyed, that is when I knew she understood.

"How long?"

"Ever since you blew Boomer_(A/N: Sick minded people P)_ off the platform," I told her truthfully.

"...I like you too," She said so quiet that I barely caught it.

I lifted her chin and looked into her dark pools. "Really?"

"Really," She smiled and connected her lips with mine. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

It was all out. There was no need for me to keep what I felt for her all caged up.

Catcalls and wolf whistles were heard from behind us. Ro had lifted her head then buried it in my chest when she saw who it was. Her band mates had seen what had happened and were teasing her. Todd and Toby were the loudest out of the bunch.

"Our little Angel is all grown up," Toby pretended to cry.

"Aww hun, it's alright, we can just make a new one," Todd joked and wrapped his arms around Toby.

"Ew. No. Not with you honey, I want someone more manlier. I'm just going to sneak a go with Warren here," He faked a gay accent and winked at me.

"Umm...no," was all I said. The guys laughed.

"I really need to get him a girlfriend," Rouge whispered and giggled a bit.

"Red! C'mon, I want to go terrorize the mall cops with my Sponge Bob boxers!" Kyle whined.

I looked down at the girl in my arms and asked, "That was what was so important that you had to go and see?"

"Yeah, I'm video recording them while they streak through the mall in their underwear and my bras. Want to come?" I just laughed and nodded my head.

What is better than watching five guys run through the mall scaring little children and harassing the natural peace and order while spending it with your girl?

"I'm just going to let you off with a warning, the next time I see you going through the mall without pants and a shirt I won't let you off so easily," The fat mall cop huffed.

We were all trying our best to hide our laughter. When he lead us out of his office, we all bursted out laughing.

"Oh, we are going to come back," Caleb smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Todd asked the rest of us. It seemed like everyone but myself knew what was going on. Thankfully Rouge filled me in.

"Skirts and belly tops," She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Let's go shopping!" Toby shouted and linked arms with Kyle and they skipped off.

"Sometimes I wonder what actually goes on in his head," Rayne muttered and shook his head.

"Oh you don't want to know," Rouge mumbled and shuddered.

"C'mon babe," I held her close and lead her after the skipping pair.

Now, when we had reached a girl store, utter chaos had erupted. The guys were running around, pulling different things off the racks, trying different things on, and scaring the sales people. A real funny sight to see, I felt bad for the people who had to clean it up.

"Rouge! Quit necking with Warren and help me find an outfit!" Toby exclaimed which caused Rouge to break from our little make out session.

She sighed and walked off, but before she left she gave me another kiss and wink before she went.

"Now Warren, I think it is time we laid down the rules with dating out little Angel," Rayne crossed his arms with a serious look on his face as well as the other two.

"We don't want to bore you at the moment, or cause you to get angry seeing as we would lose in a fight against you, but we won't let it go unnoticed and not try," Kyle said next.

"Now, we'll just give you the cliché speech, you break your heart, we break your neck. Good day," Caleb and the boys gave wide smiles before skipping off.

I just shook my head and chuckled a bit before walking to the back where the dressing rooms were situated and where Rouge was currently standing.

"Ro, I think this skirt makes my butt look huge," Todd whined.

"Honey, don't blame the skirt," Toby shot and laughed.

"Hmpf, well at least I don't look like a cross dressing hog. You need to cover up," Todd shielded his eyes. I would have to if it weren't for the fact that it was disgusting hilarious.

You know when there is a car crash and there is a body inside al bloody, you know you should look away, but you just can't? Well that is what was happening now. Toby was standing there in a tight tank top and a micro mini skirt, and let me tell you, his legs weren't so appealing and neither was the cleavage.

"Oh you love it," He posed. To the side I could see that Ro was laughing and recoding everything that was going on. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What exactly are they going to do once they have their clothes?" I asked. I was curious, it's not everyday that a guy goes to the mall and actually wants to by a skirt and top that showed a lot of skin.

"Well, with this outfit they are going to parade around the mall and streets. The have already scared people yesturday- I think- when they were all dressed up as various skimpy costumes we found in a thrift shop,"

"And what were you?"

"Playboy bunny,"

"Kinky," I smirked. She slapped me in the chest and laughed.

"Well it was either me, or Toby. I thought I would soften things and wouldn't scare people to much that they got in a coma because of Tobs,"

"I resent that! You know you love my body," Toby said in defense.

"Just put on your dress sweety then we can go for ice cream," Rouge cooed as if she were talking to a child.

"Yay! Thank you mom," He gave Ro a kiss on the cheek and ran back into the change room.

She shook her head laughing then looked up at me. "You going to get changed also?"

I just went wide-eyed and shook my head. There was no way that I was going to parade around the mall with only a skirt and skimpy girl shirt.


	17. Horrifying Visions

"Hey, Mirage was it?" I asked the familiar looking girl in front of me.

It was just another day at work and there was a new employee. Sighs, hard work with all that has gone on with my life. There was a Hellsing scare not so long ago, Layla just broke the news to me this Monday that the school had picked my band as well as another to play at the dance, and my shifts seemed to double at the club.

"Yeah, and you're Rouge," she said with a smile. She seems like a nice enough girl.

"Well looks like I have to teach you the ropes around here. Good think too, Rebecca isn't the best to learn from- real bitch that one. Okay, let's get you a uniform and note pad them we'll get started," she nodded and followed me into the backroom.

She looked like she was around the same size as I was, but the actual uniform for our size was _real_ short, so I pulled out a size up and handed it to her. She took it with her into the staff bathroom and exited moments later fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt.

"Isn't this a little short?" she asked and pulled at the collar to hide some cleavage.

"Well honey, don't complain. Our size is like ten times smaller. Plus if the boss man catches word he will end up making it so there barely is any material to cover a thing," I took her back out onto the floor and taught her the basics of waitressing- even a few other tips like how to get Pete to give you a free meal- but she still hasn't gotten the chance to wait on a table. Thankfully, Layla and they sat at one of my tables.

"Now Mia- that is what I'm going to call you now by the way- you are going to wait on your first table. Don't worry, I know this group so you don't have to panic," she nodded and followed.

"Hey there Ro," Mage called.

"Hey, this here is Mirage and she is going to be your server today, so be harsh... joking. Don't giver her a hard time," with all seriousness done and over with, I sat down next to Warren.

"Hey baby," he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Hey," I yawned a bit and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked looking down at me with concern flecked in his eyes.

"Hmm? ...yeah. Long day, school, work, and watching everywhere I go is very tiring. There is no end," I cried dramatically. "When school is over I have to start on my way to work. On my way I have to make sure that Hellsing isn't there. After work I have band practice to go to, and then have to do a ton of homework. To top it all off I have a mean boss, mean teachers, annoying enemies, I have to make sure that I don't forget about you, and the gang. This is just so stressful," I whined and buried my head into his chest.

He wrapped his around me and kissed the top of my head. The simple nothings that he was whispering in my ear along with his alluring head calmed me down.

"Rouge! Get back to work!" Rebecca shrieked at me.

I groaned, stole a fry from Zach, and kissed Warren quickly before I got up and walked to one of my other tables.

* * *

"Help! Someone please help!" Mirage shouted. She was kneeling over Rouge's fallen figure.

Curious faces started to pop everywhere trying to see what was going on. When the Sky High gang and the band saw her state they immediately took action. Warren had picked her up and quickly took her to the staff lounge and laid her on the sofa. The rest of the group was set on making sure no one followed. Rayne ran a cloth under hot water and ringed it out before placing it carefully on Ro's forehead.

Ro's temperature was lowering and the pallor of her skin was paling. The door was locked and everyone had gathered around sitting around her waiting for whatever happened next.

"What the hell happened back there?" Mirage exclaimed out of nowhere. "Like one minute she was up there joking with me, then she gets a pained look on her face and is like down on the ground!"

Everyone looked at the new girl with a confused look on how she got in when the doors had been locked. Will had opened his mouth about to say something when a heart wrenching scream cut through the silence grabbing everyone's attention.

Rouge sat up quickly but something was a little off, must have something to do with the fact that her eyes were glowing while and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Everyone crowded around her trying to get her attention, but nothing worked. No one could get her to snap out of it...

It got worse.

Shaking violently and the air around her started to freeze. Everyone could feel the temperature drop. Frost seemed to slowly cover over everything. Any longer and it wouldn't have been surprising if it began to snow. That was the least of their worries; everyone was focused on the pale girl turning blue on the sofa. Her breathing also began to slow; it looked as though she were freezing to death and had a serious case of hypothermia.

"Warren! Do something!" Layla screamed in hysterics. Will had to wrap around his crying girlfriend to steady her.

"I'll burn her again!" He shouted. He too was in hysterics, and was truly scared. It wasn't everyday that your girlfriend was freezing to death by some unseen force.

"Just do it!" Ro's band mates shouted in unison.

Warren sighed and heated his body and ignited his arms before wrapping them tightly around the small girl. The contact shocked him to no end, she was way past freezing. He prayed to the higher being that she would wake from the vision soon.

"...Warren...don't leave..." was what Rouge whispered and tears made their way down her cheeks. Weird thing was they slowly made their way down and froze. Not really something you want to happen.

"Angel, wake up! I'm not going anywhere," Warren tried to shake her awake.

"...no... I'm the real Angel... why can't you see that?... I... lo-AHH!" Rouge's eyes flashed back to their normal dark self and she began shaking. She looked around with wide eyes. It was as though she didn't recognize everyone.

She jumped herself out of Warren's grasp and huddled in a corner rocking herself in the fetal position. Her eyes kept darting around looking at everyone with wary eyes. It looked like she knew something they didn't- well it was most likely seeing as no one in the room was a psychic... that they know of.

"Ro, sugar, what's up?" Rayne asked hesitantly. Rouge shook her head and buried her head into her knees.

"We should go," Janie whispered to everyone, they agreed and left leaving Warren and his girlfriend alone.

"How b-bad was I?" Rouge croaked but it was hard to understand seeing as her head was still buried in her knees.

"You were past freezing and had eyes white as snow," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Rouge sighed and stood up shakily rubbing her arms. She still felt really cold at the moment. Warren noticed her failed attempts to keep warm and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest.

"Warren, promise me something," she looked up at him with sad broken eyes that stabbed his heart.

"Anything,"

"Whatever happens in the end that you won't forget that no matter what one of us does that I forgive you and will always love you,"

"I love you too," he said a little confused but leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

You could tell the truth behind their shields and that they meant every word uttered even if there was a heart slowly tearing away.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, writers block is a bugger! well not only that, but so has school. Sorry that it sucks and is lacking, it's been a little hard seeing as there is so much going through my head at the moment. _

_SORRY SORRY SORRY! _

_/3_

_XOXO_

_Ashley_


End file.
